So Much For My Happy Ending
by dajah23
Summary: Derek left New York to find his sister's killer. What no one knew is that he left behind someone important…his mate. So what happens when they reconnect after she finds him in Beacon Hills with a pack. Derek x OC. Title inspired by Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: back with a brand new story. I hope you guys like it**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf...wish i did tho**

Chapter 1:The Call

Jolie sighed as she tried to pull herself up from the floor where she had been sitting and roaming the web on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Carmen, her cousin asked

"Trying to get up off the floor, kind of hard to do that when I'm about eight months pregnant." She said with a shrug

"How many times do I have to warn you about sitting on the floor?" Carmen asked extending her hand to help Jolie off the floor.

Jolie took her hand and let herself be pulled up from the floor. She was about to answer Carmen's question when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she asked after she looked at the caller id and not recognizing the number.

"Is this Jolie?" a man asked

"Ugh yeah."

"Well hello my name is Alan Deaton and I was calling about Derek-"

Jolie looked at the phone in pain and confusion. It had been a long time since she heard that name. About seven months to be exact.

"miss are you there?" the man named Deaton asked through the phone

"I'm here. You said you were calling about Derek. Is he okay?"

"Yes I'm calling about Derek, it seems that he has gotten in a bit of trouble. He's slowly heal– recuperating as we speak. He kept mumbling the name Jolie. So I looked in his phone and saw that you were number one on his speed dial."

"What happened to him?" she asked

"I can't really divulge that information over the phone. If it's possible you can come and see him." he supplied

"Where are you?" Jolie asked

"In beacon hills California. Do you want me to tell him that you're on your way when he wakes?" Deaton asked

"No that's not necessary. I'll surprise him." Jolie said

"Um… well okay then. I guess I'll see you soon." Deaton said

Jolie hung up the phone and turned to see Carmen staring at her.

"So judging by the phone call we're going to California." She said with her hands on her hips

"You could pretend that you weren't ease dropping." Jolie says with a roll of the eyes.

"I could but what fun is it being a werewolf if I can't ease drop on phone calls when I wanted." Carmen states

"Uh huh. So what makes you think I'm going to California?" she asks

"For one you asked him how Derek is doing and where he was. Plus you have to go. I have the right as your older cousin to tell this guy off for leaving you while you're pregnant!" Carmen says flailing her arms

"First off I only asked because that what you do when someone is injured and you don't know where they are. Second you're only older by two years. Third he didn't know I was pregnant. He left to go find his sister's killer." Jolie states

"Whatever I still want to meet him. I have to know if I should let Keith rip him apart or not."

Jolie's eyes widened at the mention of her older brother. He was very protective of his sister, though Jolie constantly told him he could take care of herself. When he had found out that she was pregnant he immediately wanted to rip out the throat of the guy who knocked up his baby sister. Jolie let him rant for an hour and wouldn't give him Derek's name every time he asked. He still called and asked at least once a week.

"You will do no such thing until I found out why he didn't call." Jolie said

"So does this mean we're going to California?!" Carmen asked excitedly

Jolie sighed, "yeah I guess we are. But your packing since you know I hate it!" she called after Carmen who was already skipping to her bedroom

A Day Later

Jolie looked at the passenger window as they passed the sign that said '_You Are Now Entering Beacon Hills_.' This was it in a matter of minutes she was going to see Derek again. She felt nervous, nauseous, angry, and excited all at the same time. She wondered how he was going to react when he saw her. And why he never answered her calls. Also how was he going to react to her being pregnant?

Carmen drove the car muttering about the directions Deaton have gave them, and how they were being lead into the woods. Jolie figured Derek must have rebuilt his home since she remembered him telling her how it was located in the woods.

Finally the parked in the driveway of a beautiful two story house, Jolie smiled when she looked at it. She could hear voices from inside and someone was coming to open the door. Jolie got out of the car with Carmen following her. They looked at the porch to see a tall pale young man who had a mop of curly hair staring at them.

"Derek there are two ladies standing out here." he yelled back into the house

Jolie just walked closer to the house until she was standing at the base of the stairs. The young man, who Jolie had to figure, was around sixteen or seventeen growled at her. She could have growled back but it wasn't her pack's land and she didn't want any fights being so heavily pregnant. She looked at Carmen who decided to growl back for her.

"Stop it Car." Jolie said just as Derek came to the door saying "who is it Isaac?"

"Jojo?" Derek whispered

"Nice to see you too der. I heard you got yourself into trouble." She said

"What are you doing here?" he asked not looking at her face but at her stomach.

"A man named Deaton called me said you were healing said he could tell me what happened when I got here."

"Derek who is this?" the one Derek called Isaac asked him

Derek just stared at Jolie's stomach. Jolie shifted under his gaze while Carmen was just taking in the scene with a smirk.

Jolie stuck her hand out, "hi I'm Jolie. I'm I mean I was Derek's mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: i'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter it's good to know people like what i write. thanks to the two guests who reviewed. i appreciate it. please review/follow/ and fav. it feeds my muse her name is lulu fyi. i hope you like this chapter**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 2: Answers

Derek stood at the entrance of his house and stared at Jolie. It had been seven months since he last saw her, and god was she still gorgeous. Her light mocha skin gleamed in the sunlight. He remembered staring at her hazel eyes, which turned green when she shifted, for hours on end. Her curly brown hair was now longer and almost reached the middle of her back. Her curvy frame that made her seem so feminine, since she was five ten, had grown plump due to the pregnancy.

Pregnancy! Derek thought. How far along was she? Before he left she didn't tell him anything about being pregnant. If he had known...his thoughts were interrupted by Jolie speaking again.

"Hi I'm Jolie. I'm –I mean I was- Derek's mate."

Derek eyes snapped to her hand and before he knew it his canines began to lengthen. He knew his eyes were shining red.

"Derek you can put away the teeth. I'm sure Isaac – it was Isaac right?" Jolie looked at Isaac who nodded yes, "yes well I'm sure Isaac won't hurt me. And Carmen and I are not here to hurt anyone. Now can I come in because standing here is having a toll on my back."

She looked at Derek and waited for a reply. He guessed that he was too slow for her because she walked up the porch stairs and pushed past him into the house.

Jolie smiled at Isaac's surprised look when she passed him and Derek to enter the house. Usually she would be much more courteous and wait for the host to offer to come in, but right now she was running out of patience. She thought that seeing Derek again would be okay. Of course he being her mate, she would never be over him. Her wolf still loved him, which made it harder for the human half to ever move on.

But she was angry that she and her wolf agreed on. Derek had gone and became alpha of his own pack from what she saw of his red eyes. And the fact that he still looked as hot as ever just pissed her off. He could have at least have had a beer gut for putting her through so much pain. He still had the olive kin that was framed by his dark brown almost black hair and beard. His green eyes still made her swoon. And man his body! From what she could tell he still exercised.

She quickly put his looks out of her head when she entered the house and sees a group of teenagers sitting in the living room to the left. They stare at her each with different expressions. She doesn't know what to do, so she does the obvious.

"Hi I'm Jolie." She says

"We know we heard the introduction you made to Isaac. So Derek's mate huh?" A girl with fiery red hair asks her.

Jolie can tell she is one of the more outspoken ones of the group. She can smell humans along with werewolves in the room but since she's not close enough she can't tell who is who. Thankfully Derek, Isaac, and Carmen come into the room.

"Here take a seat here." Isaac says pointing to an empty recliner

She nods and takes a seat in the recliner. Carmen follows and sits on the arm of the chair. Isaac takes a seat on the floor next to another pale scrawny teen that has a buzz cut. Derek sits on the couch next to a girl who has blond hair and too much makeup on for Jolie's taste.

"How far along are you?" another girl with dark brown hair. She smiles at Jolie and, she can tell that the girl is one of those happy go-lucky people.

"Eight months. You are?" she asks, wanting to put a name to a face.

"Oh how rude of us! I'm Allison. This is Scott, Boyd, Erica." She points to a guy with a crooked jaw, a big buff black teen, and the blond teen. "That's Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and you've met Isaac already." She points to a guy standing next to the redhead and the scrawny guy sitting next to Isaac.

"Well I'm Jolie Caine and this is my cousin Carmen." She says with a smile

Stiles' eyes get wide, "you don't mean _The Caines _right? Of the New York Caines?"

"Yeah those Caines." Carmen says with a smirk watching Stiles flail

"Who are the Caines?" the one named Erica asks

"Only one of the biggest packs on the eastern seaboard. They have been around for centuries. I heard that their current alpha has like a Big Love thing going on. Ya'know the whole sister wives thing." Stiles says

The last comment earns him a growl from Carmen and a chuckle from Jolie.

"I can assure you that my father does not have a sister wives thing going on. He only has one true mate and it's my mother. And she doesn't like to share much." Jolie says

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean-" stiles flails around some more

"It's fine Stiles. There are always rumors flying around about our pack. I usually shrug it off." Jolie says waving her hand

"Can we please get back on track. Like how there is an eight month pregnant woman in our living room claiming to be Derek's mate." Lydia says rather loudly.

Derek who had been quiet this whole time spoke, "she is my mate." He looks at Jolie "when did you know?"

"Is there somewhere else we can talk? No offense but I'd rather not have his discussion here." she replies

"This concerns the whole pack. We should-" Lydia starts

"Everyone leave." Derek says. When no one moves he yells, "Now."

That has the whole pack scrambling. When the last car has faded into the distance Derek talks again.

"When did you know?"

"Shouldn't you be the one explaining why you just left her with a note? And why you wouldn't answer the phone when she called?" Carmen asks with a sneer

Derek dropped his head, "I didn't want her to get hurt."

"You didn't want me to get hurt? Derek you could have at least called to tell me you made it home safely. You had to have heard my messages. How scared I was thinking that something happened to you. I called you at least forty times! Not one did you call me back. You left me with a note saying you were going to find your sister's killer and that was it. " Jolie shouted

Derek just shakes his head, "I thought I was protecting you. If I told you where I was then you would have come and tried to help."

"He's got you on that one. You always did like to play hero." Carmen quips

"Shut up Car. Derek you broke my heart. Whether or not you thought you were protecting me you should have the decency to not be so much of a bastard to let me know you're safe."

"There are no words to tell you how sorry I am. If I can make it up to you I will." Derek says looking at Jolie

"Oh I know you will. I'm still angry at you, it's going to be a long time before I can forgive you." she says

"Well that was anti-climactic. I thought at least one of you would wolf out." Carmen said

"Carmen, go for a walk now." Jolie says

Carmen huffs, "you never let me say what I want." She looks as Derek, "if there is even one hair out of place on her head I will castrate you with a knife coated in wolfsbane." With that she flashes a smile and heads out the door

"Your cousin is very…" Derek starts

"Sassy, graphic, over whelming? Choose one." Jolie says with a roll of the eyes

"I was going to say overprotective. She and Peter would probably get along perfectly."

Jolie shot him a look of confusion, "I thought Peter was in a coma."

"Long story. I just want to focus on you and well…" he trailed of scratching the back of his neck

"The baby?" Jolie supplies "if you must know I found out a week after you left. And it's a boy."

"A boy. I'm going to have a son." Derek said wistfully

"No _I'm_ going to have a son. You're just a sperm donor. You have no claim to this child." Jolie said

"You can't do that. That's my child too!" Derek shouted.

"Yes I can. You don't have any claim over me or my baby. You have to earn your way back into my life Derek. You don't get to walk back in a play daddy when I give birth."

"How? Derek whispered

"Figure it out. I'm not giving you all the answers. Anyways I have to go. We only came out here to get answers and now that I got those I'm going back home."

"What? You can't go." Derek said looking helpless

"And why can't I?" Jolie asked with a quirked eyebrow

"You're my mate." He says as if that is all the explanation he needs

"Yeah so? I might be your mate but last time I checked we never went through the mating ceremony. Plus if I don't get back my brothers and dad will surely try to find me. And if they find out it was you who knocked me up and left. Well let's just say there will be bloodshed." Jolie replies standing up

She heads to the door but before she can walk out Derek grabs her arm and looks her in the eyes.

"I promise I will make this right. I will get you back in my life along with my son."

Jolie takes his hand off her arm, "we'll see Derek, we'll see." And with that she is out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: i'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. here's a new one since i had an idea. i don't think updates will be so quick since i'm in school, so i hope you understand. please review guys it feed lulu aka my muse. so here it is**

**oh btw i don't teen wolf.**

Chapter 3: Finding Forgiveness

It had been two days since Jolie left California. She was now back in good old New York City. She had just come home from a meeting with her publisher. She unlocked the door to her and Carmen's apartment. She kicked off her shoes, set down her bag, and went straight into the kitchen. She stopped when she got there to see a huge bouquet of Picasso calla lilies and white roses. Picasso lilies were her favorite flowers. She looked at the bouquet for the card, unfortunately she didn't find it.

"Carmen!" she shouted

Carmen came out her room smirking and holding a small envelope.

"I thought it would take you a while to notice those. You seem to be very unobservant these days. What would uncle rob say about that?" she asked

Jolie just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out, "did you read it?"

"Of course I read it. What kind of older cousin would I be if I didn't?" Carmen answered with an expression of mock horror

"A non-snooping one. What does it say?" Jolie asked as she dug through the fridge to find something to satisfy her cravings. The baby was hungry and it wanted food now.

Carmen cleared her throat and took the card out as if she we reading a document to the queen of England herself. "It says, _I know this isn't much but I hope it makes you smile, D_." She tucked the card back into the envelope. "awe isn't he so sweet?!" She says with a gagging noise

"Throw the card away." Jolie says finally deciding that she craved a peanut butter and bananas sandwich

"Why?"

"Because flowers and a card is not going to make up for what Derek did." she replies

"Look I'm not too fond of the guy so I'm kind of biased. But back in California when we were sitting there – ya'know before you threw me out- he looked genuinely sorry. Obliviously he made a mistake with the martyr thing but in his defense the dude looks like he has more issues than a magazine rack. I think you should give him a chance." Carmen shrugged giving her the card

"Car it's not that easy. I still get mad about how he just left. We're mates! How could he just leave me like that? He missed so much, he was supposed to come to doctor's appointment and see my stomach grow. He left me alone to deal with this by myself. How am I supposed to forgive him for all of that? Jolie asked through sobs

Carmen went over and gave her a hug, "I know it's hard sweetie but you have to forgive him. Not for him but for you. Because if you don't it's going to eat away at you. I'm not saying forgive him right away, but acknowledge his efforts. Maybe keep him informed about the baby now? He has a right to his child, since it took both of you to make him. Don't let your stubbornness keep a child away from its father."

Jolie stopped crying and straightened her back. "You're right. It's not good for me to hold on to so much anger. I'm going to try to forgive him. I can't make any promises though."

"No one is asking you to Jojo. It's good enough that you're trying. You should call him and thank him for the flowers." Carmen said

Jolie nodded, "yeah I should. Hey I'm still hungry do you want Chinese for dinner?"

Carmen started laughing; "only you could go from being mad and crying to wanting to eat Chinese food."

"Hey I'm pregnant, it's called mood swings. Plus I really want sushi but since that's on the no go list I have to settle for Chinese."

"I can find you some sushi you can eat. I'll go pick us up some while you make the call. Okay?" Carmen said grabbing her keys and phone, not giving Jolie a chance to respond by heading out the door leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Jolie looked at the flowers and went to dig her phone out of her bag. She went into the living room and sat down on their black plush couch and looked at her phone. She took a deep breath and went to her contacts and pressed the name that said _Der 3._It rang twice and then there was noises in background before Derek spoke.

"Jojo?" he asked in a surprised tone

Jolie's heart fluttered for a second when he called her Jojo.

"Yeah Derek it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I got the flowers you sent. I'm surprised you still remembered." Jolie said picking at the imaginary lint on her shirt

"I remember everything you told me." he gently replied

"Well I want to thank you. They definitely…brighten up the apartment." She said not knowing what to say

"How are you?" he asked after a moment.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew that promised Carmen to at least try but sitting here and talking to him was a whole new matter. She's not ready to get too close to him again.

"Derek I don't think we should talk about me…I'm just…I'm not ready yet," she admits

Derek stays silent for a couple beats long enough where she has to check the phone to make sure he didn't hang up on her. Finally he speaks.

"That's fair. I understand. I just hope you know that I love you and I am sorry for the pain I caused."

"I know Derek. I know you love me." Jolie says truthfully. That was the one thing she remembered seeing in Derek's eyes before she left California. The love and regret that shone in them when he explained himself almost had her wanting to take him back. If there was one thing she was sure of was that Derek loved her.

"How's the baby?" derek asked

Jolie brightened at the change of subject. Talking about the baby was good, that was something she could do.

"He's good. He likes to play soccer with my bladder though. It'll be any day now." she says rubbing her belly

"Does he have a name?" Derek asks

"I didn't tell you did i? It's Jacob Robert Caine. Or Hale or Caine – Hale now. Depends on what we decide."

"We?" derek askes slowly

Jolie stops at his question. She did say we didn't she? "Yes we derek. It was wrong for me to say that you couldn't be a part of Jacob's life. You're his father and though we may not be together, it wouldn't be fair for him or you to keep you two separated. So I hope you forgive me for saying that."

'It's fine Jojo. I don't blame you. So Jacob huh? That was my dad's name." He says sadly

"I know I remember you telling me. You told me how much you looked up to him so I thought why not name the baby after two of the most important men in each of our lives." Jolie states

"Thank you." Derek says

"It's fine. So how is your pack taking the news?" she asks changing the topic to something not so depressing knowing that his family was still hard for Derek to talk about

"Well they're excited that there is going to be a new a new pup in the pack. And Lydia has taken it upon herself to design a nursery. I mean- not that I expect you to -."

Jolie cuts him off quickly, "Derek it's fine. I expected as much. I'm willing to figure out some sort of arrangement when Jake is born. And that Lydia seems to be lethal when she puts her mind to something. I'm sure you had no say in the nursery whatsoever."

"Thank you. I thought maybe you wouldn't let him come around me or the pack." Derek said

"Derek I told you I want you in our son's life and I meant that. When have you ever known me not to be sincere? And I do want him to get to know your pack. It will obviously have to be when he's a bit older."

"What? Why?" Derek asks kind of frantically

"Derek babies aren't supposed to travel when they are just born. Their immune systems, werewolf or not, can't handle that. You will just have to come to New York. You still have to formally introduce yourself to my father ya'know."

Derek groans, "don't remind me. I want to be there when you give birth if that's okay. When are you due?"

"Three weeks. June 14th. So you might want to get here and do the introductions soon because my father won't let any werewolf into his territory without proper clearance now that Jacob is so close to coming."

"I will. I want to do this right. So any pointers you can give me?"

"Well get ready for a round of twenty questions from him. And explaining why you left and never introduced yourself in the first place. Oh and all of my brothers will probably be there." She said with a shrug

"All of them?" Derek repeats with a frightened tone

"All of them." Jolie confirms laughing when she hear Derek groans again.

"Okay I will handle it. Is it okay if I call tomorrow?" he asks

She sits there and thinks, Carmen said to try and forgive him. Plus he seemed to really be making an effort to please her. So why not?

"Yeah I would like that. Same time?" she says

"Yeah. I love you and I'll talk to you later." He says

He hangs up before she replies and she stares at the phone. She might not have fully forgiven derek but she could tell she was on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: i hope you guys like this new chapter, because it might be the only one for this week. please please review. let me know what you like and didn't like (in a respectful way of course!). just telling me you love it doesn't help me figure out where to go from there.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 4: A Visit

Jolie was looking through her photos, when there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Derek standing in the hallway. She opened the door instantly

"Derek what are you doing here?" she asked

"I told you I was coming soon." Derek said

"I know but we have another week until Jacob is gets here." she said

"I know. Uh can I come in?" he asked

"Oh yeah sure." Jolie said as she moved to the side to let him in.

When he stepped in she quickly closed the door and turned to face him.

"So you're taking photos again? What's the subject?" Derek asked as his eyes took in the papers thrown about the living room.

"Right now I'm focusing on movement of dancers." She said with a shrug

"It'll be amazing. I saw your last book. The photos were really good I really liked it." derek said sheepishly

"Really?! I didn't think you were into photography. I'm glad you liked it. so do you want to tell me why you are here?"

"Well like you said it's a week until Jacob is born. And you never know he might decide to come early."

"Knock on wood right now Derek! He better not come early" she said patting her stomach

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind?" he asked pointing to a chair

"Oh I'm sorry. Sure take a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Jolie asked

"No I'm fine." he says

So Jolie sits back in her spot on the couch. And tucks her bare feet under her.

"How did the Pack take you coming to New York?"

"Hey were excited." Derek said

Flashback

Derek stood in the middle of the living room waiting for all the chatter to stop to before he began. He wolf whistled when ten minutes had passed and they were still talking. Everyone instantly quieted down and looked at him.

"I wanted to let you know that in couple days I will be leaving to go to New York. Jolie will be giving birth and I want to be there when Jacob is born."

"Oh can we come too? I really want to see him" Erica said

That earned more chatter and excitement.

"I rather you didn't. I just got back on good terms with Jolie and she hasn't mentioned wanting you guys there. So I'm not stepping on her toes."

"But-" Stiles started to say

"No Stiles. I'm not going to ask either. You'll see pictures when I come back." Derek said

"Who's in charge when you're gone?" Jackson asks

"Isaac. And before you and Scott protest, it's because he's head beta." Derek replied

End flash back

"I'm surprised they didn't hop a plane and follow you." Jolie said after Derek told her about the meeting.

"Me either. They are extremely excited the girls have been picking out clothes for him all week and they made me bring them with me."

"I'm glad they are so welcoming. And speaking of welcoming. You are right on time for dinner with my parents."

"What? Huh? I thought your parents lived upstate." Derek said nervously

"They do but they have an apartment in the city. They're using it for a while so they can be close to me."

"Do I have to?" he asks

"Yes and you know you do. Suck it up. You're an alpha you can handle a dinner with another alpha."

"Yeah I can but what I can't handle is being ganged up on by your dad and your brothers. Isn't there like twenty of them" he asks

"You'll be fine. Let me change really quickly and then we can leave." She said getting up and headed to her room

Ten minutes later she is dressed in a yellow short sleeved wrap dress and dark blue flats. She put her hair half way up and left her face bare, with the exception lip gloss.

"Ready?" she asks

Derek sighs and gets up from the chair, "as I'll ever be."

They leave and take a cab to her parents' apartment. When they get there her mother opens the door. Soleil Caine was a beautiful woman. She was African-French. She was five teen like her daughter with milk chocolate skin and amber eyes that lit up the room. Her skin was complimented by her wavy auburn hair and curvy frame. She looked good for someone who birth six kids.

"Jojo! You made it." she looked behind her daughter. "Who is this?"

Jolie entered the apartment followed by Derek. She turned to her mother.

"This is Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack in Beacon Hills California." She said formally

"Oh. I should tell your father before we start dinner. Hold on a second." Soleil said leaving the foyer and going to the living room.

When she came back she was accompanied by Robert. Robert Caine was a man that instantly commanded respect. His six five frame was balanced by the muscles that pulled his olive skin taut. He was handsome with his features being dark brown hair, graying at the temples and hazel eyes that showed warmth.

"Welcome alpha Hale. I am alpha Caine. What brings you to my territory?" Robert said

"I am here to stay with my mate while she is pregnant and to see the birth of my child." Derek replied formally.

Robert's eyes turned cold and flashed red at that. "you are the one who left my daughter by herself? Do you know how much I wanted to rip you limb from limb?"

"I know sir. I would want to do the same if I was in your position. I hope that you will forgive as I would like to be a part of my son's life."

Robert looked at Jolie, "did you forgive him?"

"I'm trying." She replied honestly.

Robert nodded at that, "if you hurt her again I will burn you alive. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I would kill myself before I hurt Jolie again." he replied

"Well now that that's settled how about we eat. I have five hungry men sitting at my dinner table. Who better not have touched anything." Soleil said, tacking on the last bit for her sons that were in the dining room.

They all followed Soleil into the dining room. Derek internally gulped as he saw five men sitting at the table staring at him. They were all just as tall and muscled as Robert and had the complexion of Jolie.

"Derek I would like to introduce you to my brothers. Robert Junior or RJ as we call him is the oldest. Kenneth a.k.a Ken and Keith the twins. Zachariah or Zach and then the last of the boys Micah." Jolie said pointing to each guy.

"Everyone this is Derek Hale my mate." She said.

They both sat down, Jolie sat in between Derek who was at the end next to her mother and Keith.

"Heard what you said to my dad. And trust me we will help him discard the body if we need to." RJ said

"RJ!" Jolie shouted

"Hey he's telling the truth. We have to look out for you sis." Micah said shrugging his shoulders

Jolie was about to say something when Derek interrupted.

"I understand. I promise I will never hurt your sister again. I hope that like her you will try to forgive me." Derek said

"So how about we eat, because I'm starving!" Jolie said trying to break the tension.

After they all sit around and began to pile their plates. There is slow chatter at first, but then it picks up. Derek found that RJ like his father was a serious but could also be very laid back guy. Ken and Keith were total opposites. Ken was more a silent type like Soleil whereas Keith was very loud and brass. Zach was the funny guy and Micah well he seemed like an old soul.

"Jolie you never told me where you fit in this line up." Derek says

"Unfortunately for me at the very end. Do you know how hard it was for me growing up with not one but five protective older brothers!" she exclaimed

"Hey don't act like you didn't use it to your advantage. I remember you asking me to beat up a certain Billy Haynes in tenth grade because he kept trying to look up your skirt." Zach said.

"Whatever. I don't remember such things." Jolie said waving him off

"Do any of you have mates?" Derek asks

"Yeah me, Ken, Micah do. All three of us married in fact. Those two playboys are still searching" he said pointing to Keith and Zach

"Hey I'm a Casanova of love." Zach said

"Psh more like player of lust." Ken retorted

"I resent that. I just haven't found the one. When I do, I'll get married and have a bunch of kids just like you three."

"How many kids do you each have?"

"Well I have four, Micah and RJ both have two ." Ken said

"You'll meet them soon. Along with my wonderful sisters and brother-in-laws. Since I don't know how those three ever got anyone to marry him. I'm still sure Micah drugged Levi into mating with him" Jolie pointed to him

Micah stuck up his middle finger at her, "no need. I got skills."

Soon everyone was laughing and trading jokes. Jolie sat back and watched Derek and her family interact. He was getting under her skin more and more. She didn't want it to be true but she was falling in love with Derek hale.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: i must love you guy so much cuz here is a new chapter at like 2 am. i hope you like it and please review. **

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf.**

Chapter 5: Long Talks and Arrivals

It had been four days since Derek had cameo to New York. He and Jolie had been spending more time with each other. Derek was really happy that Jolie didn't seem to be angry; he knew she was still hurt but hopefully time would heal that pain. Now they were currently sitting down eating pizza in her living room and sharing stories about their time apart.

"So wait, you're telling me there was a kanima and your uncle is alive? Wow your life has been crazy." Jolie says looking at Derek

"Yeah, but it's been lonely. I really missed you." he says gently.

"Derek don't do this now please." Jolie replies

"I know I just can't help it. I want nothing more than to wrap you in my arms and kiss you. I messed up Jolie. I'm sorry, when are you going to forgive me? I need you?" he pushed

"Why? Why did you have to mess this up?" Jolie asks in a pleading tone

"You're my mate Jolie! I can't just sit here and pretend that I don't want you!" Derek says, his voice rising with anger

"I asked you to give me time. We were actually having fun until you brought this up. And even if you are my mate that doesn't mean I'm going to take you back. I said I would try to forgive you that's all." she says trying to keep a cool head. If she gets angry there is bound to be a screaming match between them.

What?!" Derek bellows in anger, eyes flashing red. How dare she even imply that someone else would touch her. She's mine he thought.

"You heard me. Being your mate does not mean you own me. I don't have to mate with you. Just because we are getting along now, doesn't mean I will."

"You can't be serious." He says with astonishment

"I am…as a heart attack. And furthermore...oh shit" Jolie says

"What now?" derek says

Jolie looks down from in between her legs, "my water just broke."

"What?!" Derek says frantically

"My water broke." Jolie repeats

"Okay should I call the doctor? 911? Carmen? Who? Tell me what you need me to do." He asks starting to pace

"First off calm your heartbeat. I know you're nervous but it's not helping me keep calm." She says waiting for him to listen. When he calms down she begins talking again. "Second thing is to call Carmen. Next is the doctor. Then we'll catch a cab okay?"

Derek nodded and tried to slow down his heart rate. Jolie grabbed her cell and dialed Carmen.

"Hey Car...my water broke…no I'm with Derek…yeah tell him I'm on my way…we'll meet you there. Okay." She says and then hangs up

She turns to Derek who actually looks terrified. "Are you calm enough to think rationally?"

He nods again. So Jolie just continues, "Okay in my closet is my overnight bag and the baby carrier. Go grab it."

Derek complies and a minute later he has both the bag and carrier in his hands.

"Okay let's go." Jolie says picking up her phone and keys. She quickly locks the door after she and Derek step out of the apartment and they leave.

An hour and a half later Jolie is sitting in a private hospital room on her bed. She's dressed in a hospital gown and is trying to breathe through the contractions that happen are happing every twenty minutes.

Derek and Carmen are sitting on either side of her with Carmen coaching her though the breathing exercises they learnt. Derek is sitting there with wide eyes and hopelessness. After the pain from the last contraction fades Jolie sighs in contentment again.

"How…how are you so calm right now? Aren't you supposed to be screaming and crying about how much it hurt?" Derek asks

Jolie gives a soft chuckle, "I'm calm because I ran through possibly ever single scenario I could think of with Carmen. Now that I'm doing it I'm not so stressed. As for crying and everything, not my style. I'm mostly tired, it's as if I broke most of my bones and needed a full day healing. Why would it make you feel better if I did the whole dramatic labor scene?" Jolie asks with an amused smile on her face

"No definitely not. But it would help take my mind off of replaying our earlier conversation." He says

Jolie sighs, "Carmen can you go get me something to drink? Preferably you should take the long way. And call the family and let them know what's going on."

"I never get to hear the juicy details." Carmen whines

"Carmen…" Jolie says with a warning

"You do realize I'm older than you right?" Carmen retorts

"You do realize you don't want to mess with a she wolf in labor?" Jolie says with a devilish grin

Carmen blanches at that and quickly makes her exit. Derek smirks and shakes his head in amusement.

"I have to make sure her and Peter _NEVER _meet. They are way too similar." He says

"What exactly do we need to talk about Derek?" she says with an annoyed voice as if they have gone over the same topic hundreds of times

Derek scowls, "how about the fact that you implied you were going to let another person touch you. Be with you. You're mine!" he growls

"Contrary to what you and your wolf believe, you do not own me Derek. If I choose someone else to be with hat is my choice and my choice alone." Jolie says

"So you'd rather deny your wolf her true mate just to be spiteful?" he asks

"No but I want to explore the option of being with someone who respects me and our relationship enough to not just walk way."

"How many times do I have to tell you I was trying to protect you!" he growls

"Protect me? Derek you pushed me away! So how dare you even assume that I would want you back?" she hisses

Derek eyes narrows and Jolie is almost choking on the anger that rolls off of him. Just as Derek is about to say something there is a knock on the door. In walks Doctor Matthews, Jolie's personal doctor. He had delivered her and her brothers and was a wolf so it was the obvious choice for him to be her doctor. He sniffs the air and looks back and forth between the pair.

"Stress is not good for Jolie during labor. If I need to I will ask you Mr. Hale to leave the room." He says with the warning

Derek nods at the doctor that he had been introduced to earlier. He doctor smiles at his compliancy and goes to check how far Jolie is dilated.

"Okay it seems that you are about five centimeters dilated. Have you been timing your contractions like I asked?' he asks Jolie

"Yes. They're every twenty…make that every fifteen minutes apart." Jolie grounds out.

"Okay well I'll come back in a bit to see how much you have dilated. We want you at ten centimeters. So just relax and be patent." He says

He gives her a smile and leaves the room. Once he's gone Jolie looks at Derek.

"Do you still love me?" Derek whispers

Jolie sighs, "Unfortunately I do. I think I will always love you. You are the father of my child. If you're asking me if I'm _in love_ with you, I don't know. We are different people now; I would have to know the new Derek in order to fall in love with him."

"I'm in love with you. I want you to get to know me again. I will find a way for you to fall for me again?" he says

"And how do you propose to do that? If you haven't noticed Derek you're an alpha to a pack that lives on the other side of the country. It's not like you're moving here. And before you suggest it, I'm not moving there. So how do we get to know each other?" Jolie asks with a tone of defeat

"I don't know but I want to try. Please tell me you forgive me." he pleads

"If we're being honest I think I forgave you four days ago. If and if we try we are taking this slow. Like snail's pace slow. Got it?" Jolie asks

"Anything you want." Derek says with a smile

"And Jacob comes first. Understand?" she asks

"Of course." Derek agrees

Jolie hold out her hand and Derek grabs it softly with a smile on his face. Carmen walks in a few minutes later and surveys the scene.

"So you two finally made up huh? Good I was tired of all the UST going on in the apartment." She says walking over to Jolie's side

"What the hell is UST?" Jolie asks

"Unresolved sexual tension." Carmen replies in a 'duh where have you been tone.'

Jolie rolls her eyes at her cousin's antics. Her grip on Derek's hand becomes tighter as another contraction rolls through her.

Four hours later Jolie is fully dilated. She is pushing on Doctor Matthews' orders. She is glad that everyone in the room including the nurse is a wolf because there was no way she could explain her current state. Her eyes were a bright green and she could feel her canines had elongated. Her claws had already ripped through the sheets. And if Derek and Carmen didn't have healing powers their hand would have been broken into smithereens by the way she kept grabbing it.

"Okay I see his head. Come on push on the count of three Jolie. One…two…three." Dr. Matthews says

Jolie does as he says and she can feel Jacob's head pus through her. She pushes again on his command and that frees him. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she hears him give a high pitched wail. Derek cuts the umbilical cord as she has to take care of the after birth.

"Well he is a very healthy 9 pounds and 2 ounces and an even 18 inches. He was a big boy." Dr. Matthews says.

He hands Jacob who is now swindled in a blue blanket to Derek. He walks over to her and she takes Jacob.

"Hi Jake it's your mommy. I've waited so long to see you." she says as she strokes his cheek.

"He's beautiful." Derek says as he stares down at the new joy in his life

**okay so how did you guys like how jolie handled derek? do you agree? not agree? let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: here's a new chapter! i hope you like it. please review**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter: A Month Later

It had been a month since Jolie had given birth. Derek had come by every single day at nine am and wouldn't leave until Jacob was put to bed for the night. Now he was sitting on the couch feeding Jacob as Jolie tried to get her photographs in order.

"So when are you going back?" Jolie asks

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me already?" He asks in return with slight amusement.

"No, but there is only so long that your beta can run your pack. I'm surprised he hasn't called today. I thought for sure he would be on his third call by now." she replies

"He's been texting me. The pack isn't that bad. Most of the time it's just updates, about how Scott and Jackson haven't killed each other yet. And how the girls seem to want more pictures of Jacob." He says with a shrug

She laughed, "I thought they got enough pictures from when he was in the hospital?"

"Guess not." He says

Jolie smiles and stands up and goes into her room. A few minutes later she comes out with her camera that she uses for her photos. She holds it up and takes a picture of Derek feeding Jacob. Derek, who was enraptured by Jacob looks up at her and glares.

"Don't give me that look. These will make great framed photos." She says

He just glares at her harder if it were possible. Jolie rolls her eyes and flashes him a grin.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asks

"What's tomorrow?"

"My family is throwing a get together so everyone can meet Jake. I told you this like a week ago. I told you I wanted you there and you said sure. Wow already tuning me out huh?"

"I didn't mean…" he started

"It's fine Derek. I was joking. But you're still going to come right?" she asks

"Of course." Derek said

She smiled and took Jacob who had been burped and was now sleeping. She went in her room and put him down for the night. When she came back Derek was still sitting in the same position but his face looked more contemplative.

"Do you remember how we first met?" he asked

Jolie smiled as she thought back to that day.

Flashback

Jolie hurried down the street. She had woken up late today which messed up her whole schedule. Instead of getting dressed and going to Starbucks like she did every morning she had to get straight to a photo-shoot. So here on her lunch break she walked to the coffee shop to get her first cup of caffeine of the day.

She stepped into the shop and her sense of smell was instantly hit with multiple scents of random people and coffee. She stepped in the long line and waited for her turn to order. She was occupied with her phone when she smelt the most fabulous scent. It was a mixture of lemon and clove. The one thing on her mind was that scent belonged to her mate. She turned around to see the owner of the scent.

But he was already staring at her. Jolie could see his eyes were turned a bright blue. She grinned and lightly pointed to her eyes, letting him know that he should control his wolf. She quickly ordered her caramel frappuccino and stood of to the side to wait for her drink to be prepared. He ordered his drink and step next to her.

"So I'm guessing you are a wolf by the way your eyes glowed blue. Not park of my pack so who are you?" she asked

He was about to answer when the cashier called her name. She grabbed her coffee and walked to an empty table. He got his coffee a few minutes later and walked over towards her and sat down.

"Derek Hale." He said gruffly

"Jolie Caine." She said with a smile.

End flash back

"Who knew that me waking up late would end up with us dating for months?" Jolie said as she sat next to him

"Yeah we ended up talking for hours that night didn't we?" Derek asked with a smile

"We sure did. I miss that." Jolie said wistfully

"Me too. But we can get that back." He said looking at her

"I know and I'm trying Der." She leaned over and kissed him gently

Derek wrapped his hand around Jolie's neck and pulled her body in. He deepened the kiss which left Jolie moaning as his tongue caressed her. They were getting into when they heard a throat clearing. Jolie separated from Derek and turned her head to see Carmen smirking at them.

"And here I remembered you telling me that you two were going to take it slow. Looks pretty fast to me." she said as she went to her room leaving the couple alone.

Jolie rolled her eyes and moved away from Derek. He stood up and straightened his clothes.

"I'm sorry that I did that. I'll be going now."

She grabbed his wrist, "Derek there is no need to apologize. I initiated it and I can say that I enjoyed that just as much as you did. I hope that we can do it again real soon."

Derek's eye flashed red and he leaned down to capture her lips again. His arousal permitted Jolie's nose which made her moan. He could feel her claws and canines lengthen. Derek pulled away first, she looked up to see that he was in the same state as her. He took a couple deep breaths before shifting back.

"I should be going. What time should I be here tomorrow?" he asked

"Um ten is fine it only takes like two hours to get to my parents place from here. You might want to bring an extra set of clothes though. My dad might make you go on a hunt with him and the family." Jolie said

Derek nodded and stared at Jolie for a minute before leaving. Jolie sighed and sat back on the couch. She heard Carmen's door open and it was a couple seconds before the girl came out and flopped on the couch.

"Gosh it stinks in here. It smells like a strip club!" Carmen said scrunching up her nose

Jolie rolled her eyes and stayed silent so Carmen took it upon herself to continue talking.

"So does this mean you two are officially together? Or is this like an extended booty call?" She asked

"I don't know. I want to be together, and god do I miss his kisses. But I'm scared, what if he leaves again? What happens then? Because I don't think I can handle that again."

"Unfortunately I'm not the one who can answer that for you. But if it helps any, I don't think he's leaving you anytime soon. He loves you even Stevie Wonder could see that." Carmen said

"I know. I'll talk to him later. Right now I'm gonna get some sleep." Jolie said rising and going into her room

She checked on Jacob and kissed him lightly on his forehead. She changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed. Thoughts of Derek were on her mind before slumber took her.

**who wants to see Derek being grilled by Jolie's family members? let me know if i should do that chapter of just skip it**


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: so i had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, but i hope you enjoy it. and danny is part of derek's pack in this. please review! **

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 7: Meeting The Family.

Derek sighed; he knew that Jolie and Carmen could smell his nervousness.

"There's really nothing to worry about. You're an alpha so you will be treated kindly." Jolie said as she turned towards the backseat where Derek was sitting next to Jacob.

"Yeah at first. Then once uncle rob gives the okay, get ready for heaps of questions. My cousins have told the pack about you and you have definitely peaked an interest." Carmen said looking at him quickly through the rearview mirror.

"Want to give me any tips?" he said as he adjusted the pacifier that was in Jacob's mouth.

"Be yourself." Jolie said

"Psh. That's what people say when they're not in the hot seat. There are no tips Derek. Just suck it up and take it like a man." Carmen said

"Are you sure you never met Peter?" Derek asked skeptically

"No but he sounds like a fun guy. Maybe I should meet him. I bet he would get a kick out of this." She replied with a smile.

The next couple of minutes were filled with Jolie and Carmen's chatter. Derek opted to entertain Jacob who was now awake. After a while Carmen drove the car onto a dirt road. A few ranch style houses that were located into the forest passed them by. They drove into a rounded drive way that was in front of a huge ranch house.

"Wow." Derek said looking at the house through the window.

"Yeah it's big. But imagine seven people in this house. It doesn't seem that big after a while." Jolie said with a smile.

Everyone unbuckles their seat belts and steps out the car. Jolie goes into the back to unbuckle Jacob's car seat. Derek gently takes him from her and all four of them head into the house where voices can be heard even to human ears.

"Honey I'm home!" Carmen yelled as she opened the front door.

"That gets old every time you say it." a man said as he came up to them.

He looked a lot like Robert, with broad shoulders, dark brown hair, and olive skin. He had green eyes instead of hazel eyes. Derek assumed that he was a brother of the alpha.

"Psh you know you love my humor old man. What would you do without me?" Carmen asked

"I can think of some things." The man said with a grin

"Derek this is my uncle David, Carmen's father. And a saint for having to raise the devil." Jolie said

"Hey! I resent that." Carmen said at the same time David said "thank you.'

"Nice to meet you." Derek said reaching out a hand for David to shake

David shook the hand and smirked at Derek, "so you are the one who knocked up our little Jojo? I can't wait until Genève meets you. You might want to hide from her."

Derek looked at Jolie who was trying to hide her smile, "Genève?"

"She's my aunt on my mother's side. She flew to meet to newest edition to the family. She's very protective of me since she didn't have any girls of her own. So I'm like a daughter to her."

They followed David out to the backyard where the party was located. Derek's eyes may have widened, not that he would admit it, to the sheer number of people that were there. It had to be around fifty or so people.

"And this is not even all of them." Carmen said as if she could read Derek's thoughts

"It'll be fine Der. I won't let them gang up on you okay?" Jolie said squeezing his and in reassurance.

She led him over to a table where an older white woman, around sixty, was sitting. Derek could instantly feel the power radiating from her. It wasn't the power of an alpha, but one of a matriarch. The woman smiled at them.

"Hi grandma! How are you?" Jolie said giving the woman a hug

"I'm fine Jojo. Let me see this baby." She said

Jolie unhooked Jacob from the car seat and handed him over to her grandmother.

The woman smiled at "Derek I would like you to meet my grandmother, Ginger also known around these parts as Gigi.

"Hello Mrs. Caine." He said

"Oh none of that Mrs. Caine stuff. Call me Gigi. Jolie go and get me something to eat."

When Jolie left Gigi looked at Derek with stern eyes and asked, "So you are the one who's mated with my Jojo."

"We're not mated yet. We haven't gone through the ceremony." Derek replied

"But you love her." she said as a statement not a question.

"I do. With all my heart." He replies looking at Jolie who was talking to some woman near the food table.

"You take care of her and this baby." Gigi said with finality

"Of course" Derek said

Just then Jolie came back with Gigi's plate of food. She was accompanied by four women and one man. Jolie sat handed Gigi her plate and then sat next to her. The five others sat around the table.

"Derek this is my aunt Genève," she said pointing to the woman sitting directly across from Derek. She looked like Soleil but Derek could tell she was older than her sister.

"These are my sisters in laws Tina and Brooke." She said gesturing to the two women. Tina was a tall slender woman that seemed to be Hispanic. Brooke was the total opposite; short, pale, and curvy.

"And this is my brother in law Levi. And Carmen's sister Cara" Jolie said pointing to the man, who was about Derek's height and seemed to have a body of a surfer. Cara he had heard about from Carmen they were twins. But instead of the black hair Carmen sported Cara had dark red hair. She also had the sun kissed skin Carmen had that Derek thought came from a tan. Guess he was mistaken.

"So our husbands filled us in about them talking to you during dinner. But we thought we would get to know you ourselves." Tina said.

Derek quirked an eyebrow but nodded for them to continue.

"So Micah tell me that you are an alpha in California. How many are in your pack?" Levi asks

"Ten people. Six wolves and four humans." Derek replies

"What do you do for a living?" Brooke asks

"I'm going to school to be an architect." He said

"what I want to know is if Jolie ends up mated to you, obviously she has to move out there to California but would she be allowed to visit her family?" Genève asks in an accent so thick that Derek barely understood her.

Derek knew some alphas didn't allow their mate to communicate with their family once they were mated. So it was an understandable question.

"Of course she would. Jolie is allowed to do anything she wants. I don't own her, and I want Jacob to know his family. I only have my uncle left so I would hope that one day you would see me as family too."

Everyone smiled at that. Derek was quickly accepted into the fold. Jolie even left him alone a couple times. He was guided by Tina and Brooke who introduced him to everyone in the family. By the time the sun was setting and everyone was getting ready to hunt Derek was part of the family. Jolie stood by the drink table and stared at Derek who was holding Jacob.

"You know he's one of us now right?" Levi said coming to stand by her

Levi was her favorite in law, not that she had anything against Tina and Brooke. But Levi had been her best friend, other than Carmen, for twenty years. He had grown up with her and they went to school together. It was icing on the cake that he was her brother in law. She could talk to him about anything.

"Oh I know. I heard him when he was talking to grandma." She said

"So when is the mating ceremony?" he asked excitedly

"We're taking it slow lee." She said

"Yeah right. If he was naked, you would jump him right now. Don't think I didn't see the looks you gave him when you thought no one was looking. I may not be a wolf but I'm pretty sure you're leaking arousal."

"Still doesn't mean that the ceremony is happening anytime soon. I mean we just kissed yesterday!" Jolie hissed

"Okay don't rush. But remember he does have to go back to California soon. What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know but there's Skype, phones, texting. Plus I haven't told him yet but I plan on visiting him with Jacob. You know check it out before I settle there?"

"So you decided to stop living in the land of denial and admit to that man that you want to be with him?"

"Yeah I still love him. And when I imagine my future I only see him. There's no use in denying it. But that doesn't mean I'm rushing into a mating."

"I think he heard that last part." Levi said as Derek turned to stare at them.

He was smiling and looked deliriously happy. Jolie smiled back at him and walked over to where he was standing.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" she asked as she approached

"Only from the part where you said you still love me. I love you too." He said

Jolie smiled and took Jacob from his arms and nuzzle the baby's cheek. She then looked up at Derek and smiled before she gave him a gentle kiss.

"My dad wants you to join the hunt. I'm going to stay with Jacob. When you are ready come to bed, my mom put us in the same room. But just sleeping okay?" Jolie said

"I know. I want whatever you want. I'll see you later." He said before kissing her and Jacob. He took off his clothes before he fully shifted into a black wolf and went to join the others.

Jolie sighed as she got into the bed. Jacob had been fussy so it took her a while to get him to sleep. After an hour she finally started to drift to sleep when she felt the bed dip. She looked over her shoulder to see Derek lying down on his back pin board straight.

"You know it'll be much better for both of us if you cuddle up against me." she said

She could smell his happiness as he shifted so his front was curled around her back.

"Better?" she asked

"better." He replied slipping into slumber


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note:so i'm finally updating! i know it seems like a long time and it had been but i've been having a hard time with this chapter just because of life happening i've had school and my birthday was this past saturday so i haven't had time to write. but please enjoy and please please review.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 8: Separation

Jolie sighed as she looked at her phone once again. It had been a month since she introduced Derek to her family and two weeks since he went back to California. Now they had been texting, Skyping, calling each other almost every day. She turned her attention to Jacob who was lying on his back trying to grab the rattle she was teasing him with.

Luckily her laptop was open so she heard the jingle of someone Skype calling her. She clicked accept and waited as Derek's face cleared up.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

Derek gave her a smirk. "Hey. How are you and Jacob?"

"Well I'm good a little tired though. Jacob decided last night not to give me only a couple hours of sleep. I think it's because I washed his blankie yesterday afternoon and it doesn't smell like you anymore. He misses his daddy."

Derek gave her one of his rare smiles, "is he the only one that missed me?"

"Hmm I think I know someone who misses you too." She laughed out.

She picked up Jacob and angled him so he was in the picture. Jacob had started recognizing faces when Derek was here so he gurgled with happiness when he saw his dad. Suddenly there were noises and banging in the background.

"What is that?" Jolie asked

Derek sighed, "The pack just came back from their little escapade. I give them ten seconds before they come in and hog the camera."

It was five before the Lydia, Isaac, Danny, and Erica were all clamored in the back of Derek trying to get a look at Jacob.

"Told you." he said smirking

"Hi guys. How are you?" Jolie asked giggling at Derek's output expression.

"Oh my gosh he's too cute! The pictures don't do him justice." Erica squealed

"I can't wait to hold him! When are you moving out here?" Lydia asked

Derek turned his head and glared at the redhead. She gave him the 'what did I do?' look.

"What?" Jolie asked

"Lydia doesn't know what she's talking about." Danny claimed as he lightly hit Lydia's arm in admonishment

"Jolie and Jacob are staying in New York." Derek declared with a pinched expression.

"I have no plans to move out to California just yet. Derek and I have some more things to work out. But I am going to be out there in about two weeks if that makes you happy!" Jolie announced

Everyone squealed except Derek who just had a surprised expression, "you didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well I was going to tell you before your pack hijacked your camera. Guys do you mind giving Derek some privacy?" Jolie asked with a stern tone letting the pack no that it wasn't really up for discussion.

After they left Derek chuckled, "how come you can get them to do what you want without being an alpha but every time I tell them to do something it's either I use my alpha voice or it's an argument?"

Jolie shrugged, "I have a cute baby in my arms."

"Ah I knew I forgot something! So you're coming here in two weeks?"

"Yeah I got still have a little time off before my publisher starts breathing down my neck again, so I decided to come visit you. Ya'know see how you live check out the sites. Carmen wants to come with me, do you mind?"

"Of course not I have plenty of room. I just have to make sure Peter isn't anywhere near the house. Don't want those two joining forces."

"He can't be that bad. Plus I think it Carmen would be disappointed if she didn't get to meet the male version of herself."

"Yeah she probably would. I'll make sure to have two rooms ready for you guys. I can't wait for you see Jacob's nursery."

"Oh." Jolie said trying to mask the disappointment that she felt.

Derek being the astute person that he was and knowing Jolie's body language like the back of his hand picked up on it.

"What's wrong Jojo?" he asked

"Nothing it's stupid." She waved it off

He just glared at her and waited for her to speak. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just thought that since we were sleeping together."

"If that's what you want then of course I want you to sleep with me. I just didn't want to assume anything." He said

"You're not assuming anything. I want this, if I didn't you and I both know I wouldn't hold my tongue."

"Yeah I know. That's one of the things I love about you."

Jolie was about to respond when Jacob started to cry. She instantly smelled his dirty diaper and gave Derek a small smile.

"I got to go, Jake needs his diaper changed. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

Derek said his goodbyes and Jolie tended to Jacob. She couldn't wait to see him.

Two Weeks Later.

Jolie walked through the airport with Jacob wide awake in his baby carrier and Carmen walking by her side. They walked to baggage claim where Derek was supposed to be waiting for them. Jolie instantly saw him leaning against the wall watching the people walk by. She went over to him and smiled when his bored expression turned into a happy one. He gently hugged her since Jacob was in the middle of them and gave her a soft kiss. He stroked Jacobs's head and planted a kiss on top of it.

"I missed you two." He said lowly.

"We missed you too. But now we're here so let's blow this joint. All the scents are starting to get to me." Jolie claimed as she scrunched her nose in distaste

"What am I, chopped liver?" Carmen asked

"Hello Carmen." Derek said in a placating tone

Carmen rolled her eyes but gave him a smile anyways. They got their bags and quickly walked out of the airport. They loaded into Derek's Camaro and headed to beacon hills. The drive was filled with Derek updating them about the pack.

Finally they arrived at Derek's house. Jolie instantly smiled when she saw Derek's pack on the porch waiting for them. Even a man Jolie hadn't seen last time, so she assumed he was Peter. Jolie got out the car and pushed the seat forward so Carmen could unbuckle Jacob's car seat and get out.

Carmen handed Jacob to her and Derek got their bags from the trunk. Jolie walked over to the porch and before she could blink Lydia and Erica were already down the steps and huddle around her trying to get a look at Jacob.

"aww he's so cute! Can I hold him?" Lydia asks

"No I want to hold him!" Erica complained

"Jolie and Jacob just got here. Let them get settled and we'll see." Derek said

The girls huffed but backed away from Jolie as they were told.

"Hmm Derek you didn't tell me how pretty she was." The man said leering at Carmen

"Let me guess, you're Peter?" Carmen deadpanned

"So you have heard of me?! I hope my nephew did me justice."

"Oh I've _heard _of you. I'm letting you know that if your hand strays anywhere it doesn't belong, I will dip a knife in wolfsbane and use it." Carmen declares as she stare peter straight in the eye.

"Ooo I like her she's sassy. But something tells me you would enjoy my hands." peter said clearly unfazed by Carmen's threat

There are choruses of groans from everyone.

"Peter that's enough. No one wants to hear you make pervy advances." Derek says

"I'm not making pervy advances dear nephew as you claim. Carmen and I both know I'm telling the truth. I can't help it if she's my mate." Peter replies with a shrug

"mate?!" everyone but jolie shouts in surprise looking between Carmen and Peter.

Jolie covers her mouth as she smiles. Oh this trip was going to be really _interesting _now.

**so did you like that part at the end? oh don't worry there's more in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: here is the continuation of the last chapter. please review! if i get at least five reviews on this chapter i will do a double update!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 9: Getting to Know the Pack

"I called it!" Jolie declares with a triumphant grin

"Mates?" Derek asks as if he's still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Oh come on Derek I didn't even meet the guy but I saw that one coming a mile away." Jolie says with the roll of the eyes

Derek doesn't reply but makes a face that translates as if he pictured something he didn't want to see. Jolie just shakes her head while laughing. She walks up the steps and enters the house leaving everyone to stare at Peter and Carmen. They come to terms with it eventually, she thinks. Jolie just begins to change Jacob into something more comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks coming to stand behind her

"He doesn't like clothes that much so usually if we are lunging around the house I just put him in a snap suit and socks. The outfit begins to be too much for him after a while."

"Oh. Can I do it?" Derek asks

"Of course. You don't have to ask Derek. He is your son too. The diaper bag has a couple onsies in it. Let me grab you one." She says handing Jacob to him

She grabs the bag and hands him a black snap suit with the words "I love my mommy's tattoos."

derek looked at it and was about to say something when the rest of the pack came in. Lydia and erica made a bee line straight to Jacob while everyone else walked into the living room and took various seats making themselves comfortable. Jolie looked at Carmen who was sitting in between Danny and Allison. She made a mental note to talk to her cousin later.

"Aww look at him in his onsie…wait you have tattoos?" Lydia asks

"Yeah I have nine of them." Jolie says with a shrug

"How? We heal." Scott asks

Jolie gives him a puzzled look. She was sure he had to have seen Derek's triskelion tattoo. She looks at Derek who just shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"You get the ink mixed with wolfsbane. That way it's permanent." Derek said

"I don't see any of them where are they?" Erica asks with excitement

Jolie pushes up her sleeves and shows two big quotes on each of her forearms, one says "learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow' the other "life is a dream in which we must find meaning."

She then pushes her jeans up to show a medium black and white camera above her ankle. Jolie chuckles when she's her enraptured audience and slips off her flats to show the word "Luna" on the top of her foot. She lifts her hair up to show "veni, vidi, vici," on the back of her neck and small roman numerals of the number twenty three behind her ear.

"The others would require me to take off my shirt. But there are two on each of my shoulder blades and on my waist."

"Wow you weren't kidding." Stiles says with adoration

"Yeah I like tattoos, it's something permanent. I plan on getting Jacob's name on my ribs." Jolie says with a shrug

"Whoa remind me to come to you when I get my first one." Isaac says

"Not until you're eighteen." Derek says with a stern voice, though it's diminished with the fact that he's holding Jacob.

"So can we hold him now?" Lydia asks

"sure." Jolie says

Derek gently hands him over to Lydia which earns him a pout from Erica, but dictates that the blond gets to hold him next after Lydia has held him for ten minutes. While everyone is preoccupied with the baby Derek goes over to Jolie.

"Hey can I show you the nursery?'

Jolie nods and Derek takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. She takes the various rooms that line the hall way. She automatically spots Erica and Boyd's room, it looks like a door that belongs to a dorm room. It's decorated with pictures of Erica and Boyd and various members of the pack. They have a room at Derek's for when they stay the night. They keep walking and she sees Isaac's room which is decorated with posters of bands that he likes.

"It's nice that you let them decorate their rooms like that." Jolie says

"They're pack and it's their space. I want them to be comfortable." Derek says with a shrug.

They finally get to the end of the hall. There is a room that's at the end and Jolie assumes its Derek's. He turns to the right and there's another room, on the closed door is Jacob's name in wooden letters. He slowly opens the door and let Jolie step into the room. Jolie gasps and then smiles at what she sees.

The walls are painted light blue a quarter of the way down and cream the rest of the way. The big windows that overlook the back yard are framed by plaid curtains that have the same colors as the walls. Below window is a seat/storage chest. The light brown wooden crib is pushed against the wall to the left with a matching dresser/changing table next to it. Across from it was a wooden rocking chair and a side table. Derek tapped her on her shoulder and pointed up. On the ceiling was a huge compass that matched the nautical décor.

"I love it!" Jolie says turning to Derek and giving him a kiss.

Derek grabs her by her hips and presses her against him. He deepens the kiss letting his tongue bask in the taste of her mouth. Jolie moans and grinds against him. When Derek growls, Jolie's eyes snap open and she lightly pushes him away.

"What? What is it? Did I take it too far?" Derek asks

Jolie pants, "No not at all. But I don't think it's appropriate to be doing this in our son's nursery. We'll continue this later when everyone is asleep." She says smirking at Derek and heading back downstairs.

Derek stood there in disbelief before following her downstairs. When he got into the living room Jackson was holding Jacob. He gave a skeptical look to Lydia who just smiled.

"I saw the nursery; you guys did a beautiful job." Jolie said looking at the pack.

After that they all settled into their seats and started talk. Hours went by and it was now eight o'clock, Jacob had been put to sleep by Derek a couple hours ago. Jolie's eyelids began to droop; New York was a head of California by three hours so it was definitely her bed time there. Derek looked at her and took her hand and led her up the stairs again.

They got to his room and Derek just helped her out of her clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. He gave her one of his t-shirts and helped her into bed. He changed into his pajamas and laid down with her. Derek sighed, his mate and child were with him right now and he felt like everything was right in the world.

**okay so the peter/carmen thing will be addressed i promise. also should we pair danny with someone? he's all alone i feel bad for him. oh and in case you are wondering jolie's tats are modeled after mine. i have five right now and some of the one's i mentioned i'm planning on getting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: so its not a double update since i only got two reviews on the last chapter. also i want to clarify something everyone is paired up except danny. (derek x jolie) (peter x carmen) (stiles x isaac) (lydia x jackson) (boyd x erica) (scott x allison). poor danny is alone. maybe i'll make an oc for him if i get at least three reviews on this chapter.**** sorry about the title. i couldn't really think f anything else. and don't worry sexy times will be happening soon.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter: Talks

Jolie woke up when the light from the windows began to be too much for her eyes. She sat up blinking her eyes into focus. She looked at the room trying to remember where she was for a moment and smiled when yesterday's memories came flooding back to her. She stretched and winced at the popping noises that her bones made

"You really shouldn't do that to your body." Derek voiced behind her

She turned her head and saw him leaning against the doorway. He looked absolutely divine in his black muscle shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. She groaned when she smelt her arousal. Derek must've smelt it to because his eyes instantly turned bright red.

"You're killing me." he moaned

"Well stop looking like that and everything will be fine." Jolie replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Derek just shook his head in amusement, "anyways I came up here because the girls want to take Jake shopping. I told them I would ask you first."

"It's fine. But just know that Derek you're his dad you can make decisions like this for him. Not everything has to be ran by me. Yes I would like to be informed but unless it's something life changing I don't mind."

Derek nodded, "I know…I just don't want you to get mad and take him from me."

Jolie eyes flashed green and she could smell her own irritation, "Derek when have you know me to be that spiteful? I would never take Jake from you. So stop worrying and act like his dad."

Derek walked over to her and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get off so I can take a shower."

"Hmm need any help?"

"You and I both know if I let you help there would be no cleaning involved. I'll be down soon so scoot." She said as she hopped off the bed and into Derek's adjoined bathroom.

Jolie grinned when she looked at the bathroom. Last night she had been too tired to really take in Derek's master bedroom and bath. The sheer size of the room alone made her head spin, it was the size of her living room. The room held a huge king bed with an oak bedframe black bed spread, matching chairs and oak dresser. The bathroom…well simply put it was amazing. He had a double sinks with a whirl pool tub and a huge walk-in shower. She undressed and quickly went into the shower. She turned on the shower and moaned in delight when the water caressed her body from five different shower heads. She could get used to this.

A half hour later Jolie came downstairs dressed in jeans, sock clad feet, and a plain red tee shirt. She went into the kitchen and saw Isaac by the stove cooking bacon. She walked over to the island and sat next to Carmen who was drinking what Jolie would guess was her second cup of coffee this morning. She loaded her plate up with food and her cup with orange juice; she tried not to drink too much coffee since she was lactating.

"So where is everyone?" she asked

"The girls took Jacob to the mall. Stiles and Scott challenged Danny and Jackson to an Xbox marathon at Stiles' house. Boyd and Derek went to go get some meat for this afternoon's barbeque. Peter is god knows where." Isaac said

"Speaking of Peter…how is that going Car? Have you talked to him?" Jolie asked looking at her cousin.

"No. I plan to eventually. I just don't know how I feel about the things he did. Derek told me about them earlier."

"Well I'm glad you're going to talk to him. He deserves to give you his reasons. But from what Derek told me he wasn't in his right mind. Just give him a chance. I mean Luna wouldn't make you two mates if you weren't meant to be together."

"When did you become so smart?" Carmen asked

"Always been smart. You just never bothered to listen."

Carmen nodded and Isaac who had been quiet turned around to them.

"Why do you keep saying Luna? I remember you saying that it was tattooed on your foot." Isaac asked

"Most werewolves are taught at a young age that Luna was the creator of werewolves. We are taught that Luna is our god and that we should be thankful that she blessed us with this gift."

"Oh tell him about Ula and Lyca!" Carmen said excitedly

"Ula and Lyca?" Isaac questioned with a raised brow

"It is said that Luna blessed a young warrior by the name of Lyca with the ability to change into his spirit animal, which was a wolf. Eventually he got lonely and prayed to Luna to bless him with a mate. She took a few of his pieces of fur and created Ula, his mate. She was literally made for him, the only one who would be able to love him like he needed to be loved."

"That's why we only have one mate. It's the person that is made for us." Derek says staring at Jolie as he comes into the kitchen followed by Boyd, both holding several pounds of meat.

"I didn't even hear you two come in." Carmen says

"That's because you were too wrapped in telling the story." Derek said shrugging his shoulder.

"Do you really believe in it though?" Isaac asks looking at Jolie

"Yeah I do. I think Derek and I complement each other very well. Shouldn't you? You and Stiles seems really good together." she says

Isaac just nods and loads up his plate. Jolie looks at Derek who has a smirk on his face. She playfully rolls her eyes and continues to eat.

Later that day

Carmen looked out into the backyard and smiled. Derek had thrown a barbeque to celebrate the pack officially meeting Jacob and Jolie. Well her too she guessed since she was mate to Peter.

"What are you thinking about?" the man in question asked coming to stand next to her.

"You." she replies honestly as she still stares out the window

"Mhhm I like that train of thought." Peter purrs

She turns her head and stares at him, "before we even attempt at a relationship I need to know a few things."

"I know want you want to know. I will say this; I did it because I wanted revenge. That fire cost me everything. I lost my whole family and was left catatonic for six years. I would definitely do somethings different if I had the chance but make no mistake I would kill Kate Argent again if I had the chance." He answers

"Thank you." she says

"For what?" he asks clearly puzzled

"For being honest. That tells me that underneath that sassy blasé exterior lays a man with a heart."

Peter gives her the trademark Hale smirk, "can I take you out tomorrow night?"

Carmen nods and Peter swoops down and gives her a small kiss. They can hear Jolie laughing at Derek's groan.

"What's wrong?" Jolie asked as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard at Derek's putout expression

"I just realized that if Carmen and Peter marry. Carmen becomes my aunt. I cannot deal with female Peter in this family! What if they have kids?! Can you imagine a sassy little Peter or Carmen running around?" Derek yells frantically

This just makes Jolie laugh even harder.


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: so i promised sexy times so here they are. well the second half of the story, so if it's not your thing then skip it. only two people reviewed the last chapter so Danny is forever alone. sorry danny i tried! i hope you guys like it**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 11: The Date

Jolie sat in the living room with the rest of the pack watching a movie minus Peter and Carmen who were on a date. It had been a week since she arrived and everything was going well. Derek had shown her around the town the second day. It was definitely different from New York. It was much quieter than what she was used to, but it seemed more appropriate to raise Jacob here.

The pack thought they were being sneaky by pointing out places that Jacob would love when he was older. She knew that they were trying to get her to stay in beacon hills, but she still had more thinking to do.

She was deep in thought when Derek came into the living room and sat down next to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

All the wolves in the room turned to look at her as if they were waiting for her answer as much as Derek was.

"Sure. Do I need to change or anything?" Jolie asked

They all let out bated breaths but Derek was the one who answered, "Um if you want. I got a reservation at this nice bistro in this next town over."

"Okay…wait who's going to watch Jake?"

"We could watch him." Lydia supplied

Jolie bit her lip in uneasiness, Derek who sensed her hesitation spoke up. "Jake will be fine with the pack. You didn't have any problem with the girls taking him to the mall."

"That's because they were only gone for like an hour. The only person I've left Jake with is Carmen. I don't know about leaving him here with a whole bunch of teenagers."

"I'll have you know I take care of puppies all the time!" Scott says

Everyone groans while Jolie's eyes flash green and stared at Scott, "did you just compare my son to an animal?"

"I…I…" Scott stutters

Derek steps in front of Jolie. "Scott didn't mean it like that. And if it makes you feel better he won't go anywhere near Jake without supervision. Right Scott?"

"Yeah…sure…right!" Scott happily agreed

"See he agreed, now will you go on a date with me?" Derek asks

Jolie stood up and nodded "yeah but if anything happens to my son I'm holding you and Isaac responsible."

"Why me?" the teen shouted

"Because your Derek's head beta. Enough said" Jolie said as she stood up and went upstairs to Derek's room. She could still hear him threating the pack with bodily harm if something happened to Jacob.

Jolie tuned them out as she showered and got dressed. She donned on a tight fitting sleeveless violet dress that stopped mid-thigh. She donned on black pumps and put her damp hair into a high bun. She did her makeup and went downstairs.

Derek turned and though he was loathed to admit it his mouth dropped open. Jolie smirked when she saw the quick flash of his eyes turning red.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Jolie teased.

"I love it. How about we get out of here?" he asked

Jolie nodded but turned and looked at Isaac. She pointed at him, "Remember what I told you. And don't let Scott anywhere near Jacob."

With that said she let Derek lead her out of the house and to the Camaro. They rode in a comfortable silence. Usually Jolie was one to make conversation but she knew Derek wasn't the type to speak unless he had too.

They arrived at a small posh looking bistro by the name of Blue Moon. She laughed internally at the name. They got out and were seated. A few seconds later a waiter came over.

"Hi I'm Cole. I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked

"A lemonade please." Jolie requested

"Just water." Derek stated

The waiter nodded and left to fulfill their drink requests. Jolie smiled at the nervous energy that Derek was projecting.

"You know the good thing about being…_like us_…is the fact that you can't really hide emotions. So tell me why you're so nervous."

Derek scratched the back of his neck as if trying to come up with the right words. Luckily he was spared by the waiter delivering their drinks. They placed their food orders and he quickly left again.

"So?" Jolie asked again.

"I just don't want to mess up again."

Jolie stared at him as she was trying to figure out an equation, "as much as I like seeing this side of you, there is no need for you to worry so much. Are you going to leave again?"

"What?!" Derek yelled

Some of the other patrons gave them harsh looks. But Jolie just ignored them and focused on Derek.

"See there's nothing to worry about. What happened to the suave Derek when we first started dating?"

"I don't know. You know I'm not used to sharing feelings and stuff."

The waiter came back with their food, so Jolie didn't reply until he left.

"I'm not asking for you to be something you're not. Just be honest with me and treat me as equal in this relationship and we will be fine. Are we okay now?"

"Yeah we're okay. How are you so trusting and understanding?" he asked

"I wouldn't say I'm totally trusting of other people but you're my mate so why wouldn't I trust you. I mean everything that happened in the past is just that in the past. As for being understanding…well how can I realize why you don't share or aren't as open as other people." Jolie said shrugging

The night progressed uneventfully; Derek acted more like himself after their talk. Jolie was impressed with herself for only calling to check up on the pack once. By the time they got out of dinner the sun had set.

"So what do you want to do now?" Derek asked

"Do you mind if we just watch the stars? I haven't seen them in a while."

Derek nodded and then started to drive. Jolie was pleasantly surprised when they arrived at a cliff that overlooked the town. Derek parked the car and got out signaling Jolie to follow suit. He climbed onto of the hood and extended a hand for Jolie. She took his hand and climb on top of the car. She pressed her body against his side and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

Eventually it was time to go home. They stepped in the living room to see the pack sleeping in a huge puppy pile on the floor. Jolie chuckled to herself and followed Derek up the stairs. She stopped by the nursery to check on Jacob, who was sleeping peacefully. She gave him a gentle kiss on his head and went into Derek's room.

Derek was stretched out in the middle of the bed with an arm over his eyes. She took the opportunity to climb and straddle his waist. He removed his arm and stared at her, his irises were lined with crimson.

"Don't. If you do I'm not sure I can control myself." He ground out

Jolie leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I don't want you to."

She began to put little kisses on his jaw and chin. He started to give her little kisses in return. He let his hands roam up to her tiny waist and down to her ample ass; where he gently started to squeeze it.

She let out a small moan and closed her eyes. He damn near had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't come. Her moans were like the sweetest things he had ever heard on earth, he needed to hear more of them like his life depended on it.

Derek's hands roamed back up to her breasts and they didn't fit in his hands but that was okay because they would fit perfectly into his mouth. Leaning up on his elbows, he started to gently suck on her neck adding more and more pressure. Her moans were getting louder and she was starting to move against him. She arched her back and wove her hands through his hair. His wolf howled in pleasure at the sensation it caused, he wanted more. He wanted to mark her.

Derek let his tongue lap at the spot between Jolie's neck and left shoulder. The same spot where he was going to mark her. He nipped at it a little and she bucked against him moaning even louder. It sent erotic shivers down his spine; he was so hard now it was beginning to become painful. His wolf was trying to get to the surface but Derek held him back, they had just got her back, he wanted to take it slow. Even if his wolf didn't like it, Derek was in charge and he wanted to luxuriate in my woman. He got to her collarbone and started to lick and suck on it hard, causing her to grind against him even harder. Her cream was starting to soak through her panties and on to his shirt. Just then he had to touch her there.

He pushed her into him causing the top of her left breast to fall into his mouth while he hiked up her dress and let his hand slide in her panties. Damn she had to have softest ass he had ever felt, Derek thought. He gave it a little squeeze, then let his hand travel down to where it truly wanted to be. Oh God she was waxed! If it was possible his cock got harder. He tugged her breast out of her dress with his mouth. Her nipple looked like his own personal chocolate Hershey's kiss, He sucked it into his mouth. He let my finger caress her folds getting it coated with her essence, then he circled her clit, slowly enter into her tight, Jesus it was tight.

"Oh God" Jolie practically shouted while pushing herself against his finger. Her little pussy was gripping his finger like no bodies business.

Her brows were pursed and her eyes were closed. She was biting on her bottom lip and had those sexy little moans coming out of her mouth again. The face she was making clearly indicated that she was in heaven. He could tell that she wanted to cum because she was starting to get slicker and she was moving her hips a little faster. Well if his baby wanted to cum then by Luna he was going to make her cum over and over again or until she couldn't anymore. He started to move his finger even faster for a second and then he took it out. She whimpered and tried to follow his finger but he held her waist with his free hand.

"Hold on babe im'ma take care of you." Derek whispered into her ear.

He re-entered her with two fingers and had to go even slower because her pussy was gripping them so tight.

"More please, more." She begged prettily.

"Oh you don't have to beg." He got his fingers all the way in and started to pump them into her with firm strokes.

"Yes, like that. Don't stop, please don't stop." he wanted to tell her he wouldn't but the words were stuck in his throat. The way she was moving and rolling her hips on his fingers, he about to come like a pre-teen pup, this just wasn't gonna do! He disengaged my fingers and was about to rip her panties off, when Jacob started to cry.

Derek groaned in frustration, while Jolie took calming breaths. She got up and went to him. Derek could hear her changing his diaper and rocking him back to sleep.

When she got back into the room she closed the door. Derek was standing there looking down at her with hungry eyes. His lips immediately connected to her and she melted against him. He swept her up to get better access to his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance. His lips felt so good on hers, she moaned and laced her fingers through his hair. He unzipped the back of her dress and slid the spaghetti straps off her arms.

Jolie wrapped her legs around his waist and he climbed on the bed and laid down on top of her while supporting his weight with his arms. Derek disconnected with her mouth and started to nibble his way down the left side of her neck. When he softly bit the spot between her neck and shoulder, she almost came. He slowly took the dress off of her and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Damn, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said looking at her with all the love in the world.

His gazed turned his nipples into pebbles, he started to squirm making her even wetter. But he still had on all of his clothes and she didn't like that one bit.

"Take off your clothes." Jolie whispered.

"Bossy. I like it." he smirked

Derek stood up and ripped his shirt open and let it fall off his shoulders. Still holding her gaze, he started to unbuckle his pants. He kicked off his boots and pulled down his pants. His cock was stiff, huge and pointed at her. There was a pearl drop at the tip of it. She licked her lips wondering how it would taste. He let out a growl and got back on the bed. She thought he was going to kiss her but he started licking and sucking on her breast. She arched her back so he could have better access.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

Derek started to move lower but she wanted him to stay where he was so she grabbed his hair. But he kept moving down planting butterfly kisses along the way. When he got to her thong, he just ripped it off her. Jolie jumped in shock and his mouth connected with her mound. His tongue slide into her and she let out a yelp of pleasure. Talk about being eaten alive that is just how she felt. He was licking her like she was an ice cream. He sucked he clit into his mouth. He put one of his thick fingers inside of her and started to pump into her while still sucking on her clit. She arched her back again so he could have better access and started to push her hips into his finger. It felt so good she was about to come. Then he inserted another finger and gently bit on her clit.

"Oh Der I'm cum-" Jolie couldn't finish because she was rocketed into nirvana.

He started to lap up her cream, and then he stuck his tongue in as far as it would go. That had her rocketing into another orgasm. She orgasmed so hard she couldn't breathe and the edges of her vision were getting blurry.

Derek stopped and brought his head up. "Breathe baby! I can't have you passing out on me now." He said crawling back up her body.

Jolie swallowed in some air and opened her eyes and looked at him. His facial features were so hard and fierce. She leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She immediately started to feel the familiar tingle in her pussy. He opened her legs more and started to rub the tip of his cock against her clit.

"No wait, I want to taste you." Jolie said when she broke the kiss.

"Next time baby, I don't think I would be able to last if you did that." He moaned.

He pushed the tip in and she truly felt how big he was. Then he slide another inch, stopped, looking down at her he asked.

"Jolie when was the last time you had sex?" he said looking at her.

"Since the last time we were together." She said, while digging her heels into his ass so he could put more of his cock in her but he didn't even budge. She needed all of him inside of her like she needed her next breath.

"You're so tight babe. Im'ma have to go slow." He said finally moving.

"No, no, next time. I need to feel all of you, please don't go slow." She said as she pushed herself down on him because he was going to slow. But he stopped her by holding her waist.

"No, baby not this time. You need to get used to my size again. But next time I promise." He said sounding very dominant.

"No, if I don't have all of you in me right now it feels like I'm going to die." She hooked her leg around his waist wrapped her hands around his neck and hoisted herself all the way on his cock.

Jolie let out a loud moan and squeezed him hard with the walls of her pussy. He also let out a loud groan and began to drive into her. Yes, this is what she needed she thought and in no time she was coming and told him as much.

"Yes, Der I'm cuming, that feels so good. I'm cuming!"

He started to pump into to her faster. She was so close, her vision started to turn black around the edges. Her wolf inside of her was screaming at her to bite him. But since the couldn't have the mating ceremony she just dug her nails into his shoulders. She shuddered and came instantly, her vision blacked out. The last thing she heard was Derek howling.


	12. Chapter 12

**author's note: so here's a new chapter. it might be ending soon since i'm pretty sure no one is really reading this. please review though!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 12: Decisions

Jolie woke up when she heard Jacob's cries. She tried to get up but Derek's grip around her waist only tightened.

"Babe I need to check up on Jake. I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear.

Derek mumbled something incoherent but loosened his arms. Jolie smiled and quickly put on one of his shirts and walked to Jacob's nursery.

"What's the matter Jakey? You missed your mommy?" She said as she picked him up

Jolie made a face when she smelt the dirty diaper. She changed him, and made funny faces at him to keep him entertained. When she went to put him down he started to cry again.

"Awe someone must be hungry. It's okay I'll feed you." she said as she sliced the collar of Derek's shirt so she could feed Jacob. She hoped that Derek wouldn't be too mad.

Jolie held Jacob to her breast but he just turned his head. She sighed as she covered herself; it was going to be one of those days. One of those days where Jacob was fussy no matter what she did. She bounced him a little and walked around the room a little but he only cried more.

"Come on Jakey, mommy had a very long night and she's tired." She said as she bounced him a little as she walked around the room.

Every time she thought Jacob was going to sleep and she tried to put him down he would start crying again. She sighed and carried Jacob back into Derek's room. She needed more sleep and since Jacob wouldn't let her go, there was only one option.

Jolie lied down and placed Jacob in the middle of her and Derek. Derek opened one eye open and looked at Jacob who finally stopped crying. Jolie smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Every time I put him down he kept crying. This is the next best thing since I'm still a little tired. Hope its okay."

Derek stretched his muscles and sat halfway up leaning on the headboard. He gently picked up Jacob and placed him on his bare chest. Werewolves often did that so the child could bond with the parent. Jolie just turned on her side and stared at Derek who was busy stroking Jacob's soft curls and lulling the baby to sleep.

It hit her how much this little moment must mean to Derek. Jolie would be the first to admit that she took some of her family and pack members for granted. Thinking that they were always going to be there, but what if they weren't. How it must hurt to loose everyone in your life. She knew that she could never replace his family, but she would help him build his own.

"So how many more are we talking about?" Jolie asked

"How many what?" Derek asked clearly puzzled

"Kids."

"You want more?" Derek asked

"Well eventually. Maybe when Jake is around two or so we can start trying. I don't want him to be an only child. That's pretty boring. So I'm thinking three more? I definitely want a girl."

Derek was silent and then looked at her and smiled, "that sounds nice. Four kids? You think you can handle that?"

"I'm hoping that two of them will be twins. But yeah I can handle it."

"So what does this mean?" Derek asked

"Well it means that I want to start planning a future with you. Maybe start planning a mating ceremony?" Jolie asked a little unsure

"Sure. But you know what that means right?" he asked in return

"Oh you mean the fact that we'll be mated and essentially married? Or the fact that I'll have to move to out here?"

"Both. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Jolie sat up and shifted so she was looking Derek in the eye.

"Der if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have taken you back. I knew what I was getting into, I don't have any regrets. It's not like much is going to change. I still have my career, well I have to talk to my publisher about that but you get my point."

"You can handle the planning for that or ask Lydia. I'm not good at those types of things."

"Oh you're cute…you don't think my mother and Gigi haven't been planning this since they met you?"

Derek growled, "Don't call me cute."

Jolie rolled her eyes and waved him off. Derek was about to growl louder when Jacob woke with a cry. Jolie picked him up off Derek's chest and shifted him so he could feed.

"I'm going to get breakfast started. Come down when you ready. The pack should be getting up soon so you might want put some clothes on.' he said putting on a pajama pants over his boxers and a wife beater.

After Jacob was done feeding and she burped him, Jolie put on her pajama shorts and headed down stairs with him. The pack was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Awe there he is." Lydia cooed at Jacob which earned her a gummy smile from him.

Jolie handed him to her while she went to make her breakfast and grab a cup of coffee. She sat at the table and began eating. Derek looked at her with curious eyes and she just replied with a puzzled expression.

"Jolie and I want you guys know that we are going to have the mating ceremony soon."

Everyone stopped and looked at them. Jolie began squirming because of the silence. All of a sudden there was uproar of congratulations.

"So what exactly is a mating ceremony?" Erica asked

"I haven't been to one so I don't know. Jolie?" Derek asked looking at her for guidance.

"I guess it's the werewolf equivalent to a wedding. It's when an alpha or alpha's children declare that they have a mate. It's usually last for three days to a week." Jolie said shrugging her shoulders

"It's more to it than that!" Carmen said

"Enlighten us then" Derek said with a smirk that showed he was clearly amused.

"Well usually the packs of the mates meet and get to know each other. It's like one long reception. There are some trials that the couple needs to go through. Like one of the days the males of both packs go on a hunt so the mate can prove that he can provide for his soon to be mate. The last day is the actual ceremony. That is when the couple stands in front of the eldest member of the packs and recite vows to one another. After that they go on their honeymoon where they give each other the claiming bite and the male knots its mate."

"So where is the ceremony going to be held?" stiles asked

"If it's okay with Derek, I was thinking on my packs territory. There are more of us and I would like to show you guys around." Jolie said

Derek nodded and Jolie gave him a smile in appreciation.

"I guess I need to call my mom and tell her the good news." Jolie said


	13. Chapter 13

**author's note: I want to give a huge thank you to Flpirate305. I was really thinking about leaving the story at the last chapters but she gave me huge words of encouragement. Because of her I am thinking about writing a prequel to this story. Going in depth on how Jolie/Derek met and their time together. would you guys like that let me know?  
**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 13: Two Months Later

"Hello?" Jolie said as she blindly answered the phone and tried to open her apartment door with arms full of photography equipment.

"Hey babe. Just wanted to remind you that our flight gets in at eleven tomorrow," Derek said into her ear.

"Flight?" Jolie parroted as she finally got into the apartment and set her equipment down on the coffee table.

"You forgot didn't you?" Derek asked with amusement

"No I didn't! Okay maybe I did but in my defense these last two weeks have been crazy." She answered

It had already been two months since Jolie had left beacon hills. Since then she had been busy almost every single day. If she wasn't packing then she was in meetings with her publisher, was taking pictures for her next assignment, or talking to her mom and Gigi about the mating ceremony. So it was definitely not a surprise that she forgot about Derek and his pack's flight tomorrow.

"It's okay Jojo. I figured you would be busy so I'm just calling to remind you. I can't wait to see you and Jacob. Speaking of Jake, where is my little man?"

"He's been kidnapped by my mom and Gigi. They took him out while they went shopping, which is good because it gave me time to go to my meeting."

"How was it?" Derek questioned

Jolie kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"It went well. They finally transferred all the necessary paper work to the los ageless office. So it'll be easier on everyone. I mean there will be times I have to travel. But enough about that is the pack excited?"

"Excited? More like going out of their minds."

Jolie let out a laugh, "I'm glad. I can't wait to see you. god I miss ou so much."

Derek let out a groan, "I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow though…I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Jolie replied as she hung up.

The next Day.

Jolie stood in the baggage claim area in front of the carousel. She kept looking at her phone trying to will Derek to text her. She smiled when his text popped up, _**just landed see you in a few.**_

"Judging by the burst of excitement I guess derek just texted ou." Carmen asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't act all smug I know you're just as excited to see Peter."

Carmen didn't retort nut just merely kept her eyes out for the group they were waiting for. Ten minutes passed before they saw and heard the pack loudly enter the baggage claim. Derek spotted her and walked over to her.

"I missed you." he whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

The kiss was short but it expressed all the love and longing Derek had felt. Derek looked at her and smiled. He tapped a finger on his cheekbone next to his eye. It was their signal that said the other needed to get their wolf under control because their eye color was changing.

"Where's Jake?" Derek asked as they walked over to get his suitcase

"He was sleeping so we left him with Keith. They are at the cars waiting for us."

Jolie led him and the pack to the cars. There were three big black SUVs lined up waiting for them. Keith was standing in front of them with Jacob in his hands who was awake and happily gurgling.

"Are we going to meet the president or something?" Stiles asked arms flailing about.

"No my uncle wanted you guys to be comfortable. So we'll be taking these up to compound." Carmen said

After that was settled Jolie introduced everyone to Keith. When that was done everyone loaded the cars up. Jolie was driving with Derek, Jacob, Isaac, and stiles. Carmen was driving with Peter, Danny, Erica, and Boyd. Keith had the luxury of driving with Jackson, Scott, Allison and Lydia.

It took about ten minutes of them on the road before Stiles started into the incessant questioning. Jolie could tell that Derek was getting annoyed but she had dealt with plenty of younger cousins to really mind. Plus he was keeping Jacob entertained which she was grateful for, since he could get cranky at times.

"So how many humans are in your pack? Like it would suck if Lydia, Allison and I were the only ones."

"There are about fifty. So you definitely won't be alone. Plus if you have any questions about being mated to a werewolf my brother in law Levi can help you. He's the only human out of my brothers' mates that is human."

"So what can we expect for the first day?" Isaac asked looking up from where he was playing peek- a-boo with Jacob.

"Well my mother and my grandma gig are cooking as we speak. Most of the pack will be there and it just going to be a huge and I do mean huge party. Oh and Derek whatever you do, do not take drink anything my brothers offer you."

"Why?" Derek, who was silent listening this whole time, asked.

"They think it's funny to spike whoever is marrying into the family's drink. They consider it a test to see if you can hold your own."

"But werewolves can't get drunk…right?" stiles asked

"There are different types of wolfsbane. One of them has the side effects on us as it would on a drunk human. It lowers our inhibitions." Derek supplied

"And you're just now telling us this?" stiles yelled in a scandalized voice

This prompted Jacob to still and let out a cry. Everyone winced at the noise. Jolie looked at the rearview mirror and gave Stiles a pointed look. Stiles looked away shamelessly and helped Isaac calm Jacob down.

"So you're just now telling us this?" Stiles asks again in a normal voice

"It's not like you'll be using it. You're not old enough to drink." Derek said shrugging his shoulders

Stiles rolled his eyes but sat back in his seat. He kept quiet after that, reading whatever book he had brought with him. Isaac had dozed off along with Jacob. Derek had his head tipped back and eyes shut but Jolie knew he wasn't asleep.

"Are you nervous?" she asked once she saw that they were thirty miles from her parents' house.

"No. I'm anxious though. I can't wait to fully mate with you." he answered with his eyes still closed.

"Wow I'm going to be officially Alpha female Hale. I like that." Jolie said with a smile.

"Me too." Derek said a smile gracing his face.

**okay so i know you guys were expecting the ceremony in this chap but that need a whole chapter by itself. so get ready for the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**author's note: so here is the ceremony! i hope it lived up to your expectation. the honeymoon will be a separate chapter. please review!**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 14: The Ceremony

"Okay guys…we're here." Jolie said as she put the car in park.

They all got out of the car and Derek went in the back seat to unbuckle Jacob from his car seat. A few seconds after everyone was standing on the lawn and looking around.

"Wow! Are you sure we're not meeting the president?" Stiles asked

Jolie was about to answer when her mother and father came out the door and stood on the porch.

"Hello I am Jolie's father Robert, alpha of the Caine pack. This is my wife Soleil. Welcome to our territory, I hope you your time with us."

With that Jolie introduced everyone in Derek's pack. The suitcases were unloaded and put into everyone's room. Derek had smiled internally when Soleil had told him she roomed him with Jolie again.

Jolie had gone to the kitchen where Carmen, Robert, and Derek were. Soleil was currently giving the pack a tour of the house. Her dad was sitting at the table with Jacob feeding him some baby food.

"Look at my little grandson. He's going to be such a strong wolf." Robert cooed at the baby.

Jolie laughed at her father. He could be such a sap when it came to his family. But he was right, it looked like Jacob was going to be a werewolf. Jacob's growth had been very accelerating compared to other babies at four months old. He was able to sit up on his own and he was already trying to crawl. Jolie had started to incorporate baby food into his diet and he was taking to it.

"So when is the barbeque going to start?" Jolie asked her father

"Well RJ, Micah, and Zach went to go get some meat. Gigi has been cooking at her house with the girls helping. They'll be bringing the food over in about an hour. So you have that much time to do whatever you want." Robert said as he fed Jacob another spoonful of food

"In that case I'm going to take a short nap." Derek said as he kissed Jolie on the forehead and went upstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Robert asked her after he listened to Derek go into the room

Jolie shrugged her shoulders, "a little. But mostly anxious."

"I was such a bundle of nerves when I had my mating ceremony with your mother. But as soon as I saw her come down the aisle to meet me on the last day I knew I made the right choice." He said wistfully.

The hour passed by with Robert telling Carmen and Jolie stories about his and Carmen's parents mating ceremonies. Soon Jolie heard her grandmother ordering her cousins Don and Kash to not drop any food. Jolie cracked up as Carmen made sure to make herself scarce.

Gigi had most of her female family members cooking for the week. Carmen knew it was a matter of time until Gigi recruited her into cooking, which wasn't Carmen's strong point. Jolie just hoped peter knew how to cook. Jolie didn't have to worry so much. Since she was the bride it wasn't a requirement to cook for every meal, the only time she had to cook was when Derek brought in his kill from the hunt. It was her job to show Derek that she could take care of their household as the alpha female.

A few hours later the barbeque was in full swing. Jolie sat next to Gigi as she watched both packs interact if they knew each other for years. Derek was talking to one of her cousins about architecture. Stiles, Lydia, and Danny talking to Levi, Jolie was pretty sure they were discussing being humans in a pack.

Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Scott were wrestling with some of the teenagers in the pack. They were all learning new moves from each other. Allison and Erica were talking to Cara and Carmen. Erica had been the most excited about Carmen and Jolie joining the pack since she wouldn't be the only female wolf. Jolie made a mental note to take her under her wing. As for peter once again he had slithered off to god knows where.

By the time Jolie got to bed she was wiped. She had been laughing and dancing all night long. She snuggled into Derek, who she had gotten to slow dance with her. A few minutes later she was sleeping.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jolie asked shifting Jacob who she was holding on her hip.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't hunted with your pack before. Plus I have the pack with me." Derek said calmly.

Jolie sighed but nodded. Today was the day of the hunt. She watched him undress and shift. His wolf was amazing. He was pure black and reached around five feet tall. He was huge compared to the other wolves but not as big as her father. Jacob started to cry, so she calmed him down as she stroked Derek's head. After a few moments Jacob stopped and patted Derek, laughing as he did so. Derek was called over by her dad who was ready to begin the hunt.

Jolie went inside where most of the females were. Levi, Danny, and stiles were there too. Jolie sat Jacob on the floor next to her niece, Lila. She sat down on the couch next to Levi who was currently trying to explain to his son max why it wasn't a good thing to pull his sister's hair.

Everyone sat around for about two hours before the first howl was heard. It signaled that the guys were returning. Jolie picked up Jacob who was busy slobbering on his rattle and went outside to the backyard where the guys would be entering from. A few minutes later the wolves came out of the tree line.

Jolie let out a sigh of relief when she saw Derek dragging a huge stag in his mouth. She stepped of the back porch to greet him as he dropped the stag in front of her.

She looked down at the stag then at Derek, trying to stand as she could with Jacob on her hip. She used the voice that was normally reserved for visiting packs. "I accept your offer Alpha Hale."

If wolfs could smile than Derek would be grinning ear to ear. He tipped his head up and howled which in turn made all the other wolves howl. Jolie chuckled when Jacob clapped in delight. Derek shifted into his human form and lightly kissed her. Gigi directed some people to pick up the stag.

"You really like it?" Derek asked

"Of course I do! And Jake loved your howl. How about you go take a shower and I go cook this stag?" Jolie asked.

Derek nodded and they both went into the house. Derek went upstairs while Jolie went into the kitchen. She stood in shock at the kitchen entrance. As many ceremonies that she had gone to it always surprised her how busy the kitchen could get when someone brought in a kill from the hunt. She handed Jacob off to Carmen and went into the kitchen to get to work. A few hours later everyone sat down to eat. The night was filled with chatter; mostly it was Jolie's various family members giving tips about the ceremony tomorrow.

Jolie had woken up to a lonely bed and a crying Jacob. She went over to pick him up out of the portable crib. She turned and saw a note lying on Derek's pillow, it read that he went on a run. An hour later when she and Jacob were bathed and getting dressed, Derek came into the room.

"Hey how was your run?" Jolie asked as she put on her jeans.

"It was good. Ran the trail that's in the woods." Derek went over to the bed where Jacob was playing with a teddy bear Soleil gave him. He lightly tickled him and made Jacob laugh by making funny faces.

"So you know Gigi is going to separate us soon right?" Jolie asked as she brushed her hair.

"Explain to me why she has to separate us again." Derek asked has he gently threw Jacob in the air and caught him.

"Because even though this is a mating ceremony. We are getting married in the eyes of humans too Der. Wouldn't you love having me bare your last name?"

Derek's eyes turned a dull red and he let out a growl. Jolie just chuckled and went back to getting dressed. Derek played with Jacob some more before he hit the shower. Jolie finished up and carried Jacob downstairs to the kitchen.

She kissed her mother on the cheek and sat Jacob in his high chair. Soleil placed a plate of food in front of her and put a bowl of baby food next to it. Jolie was feeding Jacob when Derek came downstairs and into the kitchen.

An hour later when she and Derek were sitting in the living room with the pack. Stiles and Danny were on the floor playing with Jacob who was trying to crawl. Jolie was taking pictures, mostly of the trio, but Derek was trying to avoid them.

"Okay we have your dress Jojo. It's time for you and derek to separate." Carmen yelled as she carried in a garment bag draped over her arms.

Derek stood up and went over to Jolie and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss, "Ya know the next time I give you a kiss we'll be officially mated."

Jolie eyes turned green at the implication. Derek smirked at her which only made Jolie roll her eyes. Isaac picks up Jacob and hands him to Derek. All three of them go to Gigi's house, where Derek and Isaac who is his best man would be getting dressed.

Jolie paced around the room as she waited for her mom. As much as she played it off, she was a bundle of nerves.

"Calm down the whole room stinks of nervousness. Now come sit down so I can do your hair and Lydia can do your make up." Carmen dictated, as maid of honor it was her job to keep Jolie calm.

She took a couple deep breaths and sat down letting Lydia and Carmen do their thing. A half hour later Jolie was staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was swept up in an up do and her makeup had her face glowing. Carmen unzipped the garment bag just as Soleil came into the room.

"Awe don't you look beautiful. Well let's get you in this dress." She said

A couple minutes later Jolie was dressed in a simple white strapless chiffon dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a high split. She put on the jewelry that her mother had set out for her and slipped into her heels. When she was done she looked in the mirror and smiled, hoping that Derek would like it.

Jolie was led down the stairs carefully by Carmen and with Erica holding her train. They stepped onto the back porch. Carmen handed her off to Robert who was standing by the door.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He said in his ear.

"Thank you. I'm surprised mom got you into a suit."

"Well this is my only daughter's mating ceremony slash wedding. I got to look sharp."

They walked down the short flight of stairs and to the back yard. Everyone was seated in fold out chairs; they turned their heads to look at her. She and her dad slowly walked down the makeshift aisle. Jolie grinned when she saw Derek in his crisp back on black suit. Isaac was standing next to him holding Jacob who had on a miniature version of Derek's suit.

Jolie finally got to where he was standing. Her dad gave her away and she and Derek were now standing in front of Gigi, who as the elder had to officiate the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two mates; Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack and Jolie Caine, beta and alpha-daughter of the Caine pack." Gigi narrated to the crowd. "These two were made for each other by Luna. Together let us wish them well as they continue to grow and love each other as time goes on."

Gigi looked at Derek, "do you take Jolie as your mate? Do you promise to love and protect her and put no one before her?"

Derek stared at Jolie and slightly smiled, "I do forever and always."

She then turned to Jolie, "do you take derek as your mate and alpha? Do you promise to love and protect and put no one before him?"

"I do." Jolie said in a tight voice as she tried to hold back tears.

They exchange rings and then Gigi gives her blessing, "by the power vested in me by Luna and the state of New York, I now pronounce you mated as well as husband and wife." Derek eyes glowed bright red as he swept in and kissed Jolie.


	15. Chapter 15

**author's note: so this is the last chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed the ride. it was fun. i will be writing the prequel to this...eventually. but i hope you guys read that too. so here it it. make sure you review!**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 15: Honeymoon

Derek and Jolie turned to the audience after their first kiss as husband and wife. They weren't officially mated yet but that would be resolved later during their honeymoon. Soleil and Lydia ushered everyone to tables that had been set up or the reception, luckily her parents' backyard was able to fit the pack comfortably.

"How the hell did they get this set up in a day?" Jolie asked whispering to Derek

"I'm pretty sure Lydia's super power is to plan parties. If you want it done go to her." Derek said as he followed her to the table Lydia had seated the couple at.

Jolie sat down with Derek. They were flanked on both sides by Carmen and Isaac, who was still holding Jacob. She could tell Derek was ready to skip the party, but since there had been hard work and thought put into this, they would stay for a while. She just gave him a soft kiss and flashed him a smile.

Three hours later Jolie's jaw was officially hurting from smiling. She had been smiling throughout her and Derek's first dance, which she didn't mind. Who didn't want to smile as they gazed into Derek's blue no green no hazel eyes…god one day she was going to figure that color out. He claimed they were green but she had seen change to blue too many times.

After the dance came dinner, which allowed her a break from all the grinning. But then the toasts started, that led to a whole other round of bearing teeth. It felt like everyone had something to say to them. Everyone in Derek's – their pack had made a toast. Lydia had to literally snatch the microphone away from Stiles, who started to ramble. Her parents had also made speeches but the one that affected her the most was Gigi.

"My Jojo…Jojo has always been the type of girl to believe in fairy tales. When she was little would spend the night at my house and always make me watch those Disney movies with her. At night I would have to tell her the story of Ula and Lyca, no matter how many times she heard it. So when I saw Derek I knew why he was chosen for her. He may not have been her prince charming but he has made her a better person for being able to see the person within. I hope that together they experience new joys and triumphs together. And make me some more great grandbabies like my little Jakey." The last part earned her a chuckle

Isaac turned to her and smirked, "Disney?" Jolie just rolled her eyes and ignored him and continued to enjoy the night.

Jolie was talking to Cara when Derek came from behind her and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He tucked his nose in the spot between her jaw and neck. She let a moan and it earned her a smile from Cara. She could feel Derek smirking.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" he asked into her neck making his speech slightly muffled.

"Yeah just let me make sure my mom and dad are going to be okay with Jacob." She said unwrapping his arms and going over to her parents.

Soleil and Robert had agreed to take care of Jacob while Derek and Jolie went on their honeymoon. The small vacation was only going to be three days and in a secluded cabin on her packs' territory. It gave her parents extra days to spend with Jacob, and gave Jolie a peace of mind that he would be safe. While she and Derek were occupied, Carmen and Peter were shipping the apartments to California. The pack would be leaving early tomorrow afternoon.

"Okay everything is good to go. They have everything they need. And I would say bye to Jake but he's sleeping, so let's not wake him." Jolie said as she walked back over to Derek who was now talking Cara.

"Okay let's go. Bye Cara." Derek said grabbing Jolie's hand and pulling to the SUV that was loaded with a supplies for them.

Jolie laughed at Derek impatience but lets him drag her to the car. Twenty minutes later they arrived at a secluded log cabin. Her father had a few of these cabins scattered in the woods on the territory for pack use. They were mostly used for newly mated couples and when a wolf went into heat.

Derek turned to her as she parked the car, "how about you go in while I bring the supplies in? I don't want you to mess up your dress."

Jolie nodded and headed into the cabin, while he grabs their bags from the trunk. He heads inside, and was pleasantly surprised at the cabin. Jolie was in the small kitchen that flowed into the living room, a small kitchen table separating the two rooms. Jolie turned around with two flutes filled with champagne. Derek set the bags down and strode over to her. He took the flute and lightly sipped it. jolie had drunk about half of her glass when she put it down.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." Jolie said as she walked passed him

Derek growled in response. He gave her a few minutes before he went to the bedroom. When he got there Jolie was turned away from him, looking in a mirror and dressed in white lace lingerie set.

"You like?" Jolie asked doing a full twirl.

Derek let his eyes flash red and "I love it," he answered, before delivering her a soul shattering kiss.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered his kisses to her neck as she pushed her fingers through his smooth jet black hair.

"I love you" she whispered back, loving the feel of his soft lips nipping at her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, to give him full access.

Derek carried her towards the bed; he gently deposited her onto it. He pulled peeled off her undergarments. He had to admire her body. It was damn near perfection, and he was going to spend all night worshipping it.

He quickly discarded his clothes and lovingly gripped her ankle. He kissed the bottom of her foot, and then planted small kisses all the way down her leg until he reached her sweet spot.

Jolie arched her back, in anticipation for what was to follow. After a few torturous moments, she felt his warm, wet tongue enter her and move in a small circular motion, causing little jolts of electricity to ignite in her head. She gently pulled his smooth hair and moaned. "Damn, Der...ohh."

But Derek didn't want her to come just yet. He started slowly crawling up her silky toned body until he reached her face. her eyes were shining bright green revealing her wolf was at the surface. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit the soft flesh. He then kissed her swollen lips again as he entered her sex. Home, sweet home. Only she could grip his cock, like it was made just for him.

Jolie stared up at him, as his powerful thrusts shook her. Derek's eyes were bright red and his canines were extended. She raked her fingers down his back until she reached his ass. She squeezed it as he ground deeper and deeper into her dripping wet pussy.

Derek kissed her again, resting his body further down onto hers, feeling her full round breasts meld into his chest. Their hips connected and rocked back and forth in a rhythm that only their bodies knew. A dance that their bodies had memorized with each other.

Jolie licked and kissed his collarbone, tasting the slight salty mixture of his sweat. She closed her eyes again, feeling that familiar itch in her lower section that only he could scratch. He always seemed to reach places within her that she didn't know existed. Her toes hurt as they flexed and her legs began to shake. It was coming. Her breath was shortened and she could feel herself panting.

"You going to come for me, baby?" she heard him whisper in her ear. She nodded her head, when she felt his teeth bear down on the junction of her neck and shoulder

"Mph" Jolie moaned knowing that Derek had just left his claiming bite of her. It made her wolf ecstatic and made her shift.

"You're mine," he growled.

"Yes, Der, I'm yours," Jolie said, as her pussy tightened around him and her eyes rolled back. "Aahh, Derek," was all she could manage as wave after wave of delight washed over her body.

"That's it sweetheart," Derek said, as he began to pick up the pace.

It had been too damn long since he had felt her body respond to him. He could feel himself losing control, as he continued to force his full length into her tight pussy. He could feel her body clamping around his member, forcefully massaging it. His knot was growing and pushing against her entrance. He worked it into slowly. Soon it was all the way in, tying them together. His wolf howled at them finally claiming their mate

"Oh, Jolie...shit" Derek said as he released a flood of his come into her. After a few moments, he stilled himself, as his lower half produced minor spasms until he was completely spent.

Neither one could move a muscle, nor did they want to. But Derek soon realized that he was probably crushing her. He rolled them over so that he was lying on his back and she was lying on top of him.

Jolie raised her head which had been on his chest and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more," Derek whispered as he felt his dick stirring again. Yes, they were both going to be sore from this reunion. Later that night, after two more sessions of lovemaking, Derek and Jolie lay in bed, still entangled in each other's arms and legs.

At first, Jolie couldn't tell if Derek had fallen asleep, but every few minutes she'd feel his lips against her forehead, and she knew that he wasn't. She always felt so safe in his arms. Strong arms that held her as though she were some precious gem.

"I'm glad I didn't give up" Jolie said, as she kissed the tips of his fingers

"On what, baby?" Derek asked, his sleepy voice betraying him.

"You. Us. Making this work." Jolie admitted, lifting her head to gauge his reaction.

Derek smiled at her, a genuine unguarded smile, "me too. You finally got your fairy tale happy ending."


End file.
